A Cinderella in Narnia
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: Lucy has a new stepbrother and stepsister, Peter and Susan. What will happen when she meets Edmund, King of Narnia? Will she ever be able to see him again. Edmund/Lucy they're not related R&R! -will be adopted by blueyedfreak. thank you!-
1. Chapter 1

Prince Charming and Cinderella

I am Lucy Pevensie. If you're wondering this is another Cinderella story. My step-brother and step-sister, Peter and Susan despised me. I was eight when my father married a woman four years younger than him. She was envious of my charm and beauty just like in the story of _Cinderella_. Two week after the marriage, my father died of a stroke and left me the house and all the possessions in it but I did not know then. My jealous step-mother forbade me to see the will and said, "I am afraid he forgot to mention you, Lucy."

I was in tears. What was wrong with me? Did I not deserve anything? Peter and Susan were sniggering as they saw me move my things to the attic. I felt worthless. Would no one in the world care for me? I sat on my bed. "Why did you have to go, Daddy?" I pleaded. I held myself and lay on the bed. The worst would strike tomorrow…I didn't want it to but it would. My stepmother rang the bell in the morning at seven and I had to get up. I got dressed and went to work in the house. I was to make breakfast for them. The rest of the maids and housemen were all whispering as I entered the kitchen looking distressed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the dining room with the rest?" one asked. I shook my head.

"I'm now a servant…" I replied, quietly. I started boiling water. My stepmother wanted three hard boiled eggs, Susan wanted two soft-boiled and one hard-boiled. Peter wanted four hard-boiled eggs. I was quiet the whole morning. As I brought the breakfast out, stepmother was reading the newspapers. I accidentally dropped an egg by Susan's feet. "How _dare _you?! These are my most expensive shoes!" she shrieked. The first slap stung. "You're just trying to take revenge aren't you?" she yelled, slapping me again. Before I could drop the rest of the eggs, she put them on the table. I felt guilty of dropping the egg. I wasn't taking revenge. I was told to obey orders and live under my own house as a maid. Peter looked at me warningly to back away. I obeyed and fled for the kitchen, embarrassed at my first mistake. "That should teach her…" Susan sneered, cleaning her silky red shoes carefully with a napkin.

Everything that day had turned upside down. I saw the King's carriage go by. He looked so handsome. "Who's his name?" I asked the kitchen lady.

"That—is King Edmund the Just. A very handsome fellow, eh?"

I nodded. I wouldn't mind working for the King. Ah, who am I kidding? My stepmother would never let me work anywhere else. The carriage stopped in the market. He got out. I felt myself blush when he looked over.  
"Hello," he said. "What's your name?"

Susan got in front of me. "That's our stepsister, Lucy; I love my sister and she always helps around the house even though she doesn't have to. I'm Susan."

Edmund cringed. Did Susan always have to ruin everything for me? I shouldn't think those thoughts but I did. "I was talking to _Lucy._" He demanded. Susan stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why would you talk to her?"

"I am King; I am allowed to speak to anyone whom I wish, Susan."

Susan left to go find jewelry. "Is she always like this?" he asked.

"I've really got to get to my stepmother she is ill and told me to hurry. I am sorry. It was a pleasure meeting you, your majesty."

"Edmund…"

"What?"

"Call me Edmund."

I smiled and went back home to work. That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Edmund. He was –_after all—_my King of Narnia. It was difficult for me to even sleep but I managed. I _actually wanted _to see Edmund again tomorrow. Stepmother would forbid it if she ever found out. For once, I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I couldn't help but think of Edmund. He was so charming. My stepmother would be furious if she found out! Oh and Susan, heaven forbid, if she discovered my likes of our King she would murder me. I wasn't so sure about Peter. He seemed neutral about the whole idea of having me been made a servant, not wanting to fight. I kept on rolling over; back and forth when I heard a knock. I was frightened. "Who-who is it?" I asked, worriedly.

"Relax, it's only Peter. Susan or my mother don't know I'm here." He said. I let him in. "I just wanted to apologize about Susan's behavior this morning. She was really rude. I've never seen her like this. I think she's trying to get to Edmund the Just."

_What was Peter thinking? He is actually now, here talking to me? _I thought. "I'm used to it." I replied, simply. "Can you keep me a secret?" I asked, thinking of how stupid I sounded. He was shocked.

"Does it have anything to do with us?" he asked, suddenly standing up.

"No, I promise. Please, just hear me out, Pete."

His muscles relaxed and he sat back down. "I met Edmund today." I told, truthfully. "He said he wanted to see me again. I know your mother won't let me."

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. I sat waiting. "I'll see what I can do; after all, you are my sister."

"Step-sister…" I corrected. He smiled. That was the first time he was nice to me! Was this some sort of a trick to tell our mother and Susan to throw me out on to the streets? He didn't seem like he was plotting anything. Well, I just had to let time come and go. The next morning was just as bad as the last. Instead of dropping a hard-boiled egg, I dropped a soft-boiled egg on the rug and it stained. "Lucy Pevensie, you are to clean that up until it looks brand new. If I see you making it worse, you will not eat for three days!" my stepmother snapped. Peter looked sympathetic.

"Mum, do you really have to be that harsh?" he asked. I looked up as my hands were shaking. "She's only fourteen years old,"

"Would you like to join her in cleaning?"

I was about to speak. "It's alright. I can do this on my own." I said, suddenly. Susan glowered at me and headed off to the market again to go shopping. Mother left the dining room to her office. Peter was the only one who remained.

"I can—"

"I'm fine," I said, biting my lip so I wouldn't burst into tears like yesterday before I met Edmund. I'm sure that yesterday would be the last day I would ever see him. I put the eggs on the table and went to the kitchen to find bowl. I poured hot water into it and grabbed a rag. Hopefully this rug would get cleaned soon! My hands were trembling as I squeezed water onto the rug. When Peter came back, he was dressed in an unfashionable way. It was his dirty riding outfit. "Let me," he offered.

"It was my mistake." I whispered. My cheeks were stained with tear marks. "I always ruin everything. First Susan's shoes and now stepmother's rug…"

"Don't say that…" Peter remarked. "I'm sure things will get better."

I stopped working and burst into tears. "Oh, Lucy," he whispered. "Come here,"

He pulled me to him and held me in his arms. For some reason, I didn't feel protected. I did and didn't. I felt safe around Peter but I knew enemies were all around me ready to smite me. He kissed the top of my head. "It'll be alright. I promise. I help you get through this,"

"Really?"

He nodded. "I've always tried to, but—"

We heard footsteps ascending into the room. "Peter, what do you think you're doing?" Susan asked. "Lucy, get back to work or you can go to your room."

"I'm sick and tired of hearing how you treat her!" Peter scolded. "Do you think she's indifferent and should be treated poorly because we have higher standards?"

Susan looked offended. "Well, if you're going to side with her, than perhaps you have dirty blood like her!" she snapped. I felt Peter's arm go around my shoulder over-protectively. She stormed out.

"Leave the work to me. Go to the market. Don't come home until I come and get you." Peter demanded. "That's an order from a friend and brother."

I obeyed immediately and found my way to the village. I was out of breath when I arrived. A group of boy bumped me and caused me to fall face first into the dirt. "Watch where you're walking next time, brat," one heaved out. I sighed and got up. "You're Peter's little evil step-sister aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not evil."

"From what I heard," the boy said, as I was about to turn. "No one walks away from me!" He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to him. I shrieked Peter's and Edmund's name, hoping one of them could hear me. I was pushed from boy to boy until I became a laughingstock. The main boy smacked me across the head making me fall on my back. His ring gave me a scratch. Water welled in my eyes. I could barely see the figures surrounding me as I was cowering on the ground. "Come on, get up."

"Leave her be!" I heard a voice exclaim. The boys hurried off. "Come, I'll take you to get cleaned up."

"Are you one of those who attacked me?" I asked, crying.

"No, I do believe we've met though. I'm Edmund? It's Lucy, am I correct?" he asked. I nodded in agreement and got on behind him as he helped me up onto his horse. I felt my tears dry as the wind blew past me on Edmund's horse. Where was he taking me? "Welcome home to Cair Paravel, your majesty."

I looked up and saw the great towers and dropped my jaw. Edmund chuckled. "Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded as he helped me off the horse.

"My brother, Peter, should be coming to get me soon. Thank you for all your kindness, your—Edmund,"

I had a habit of calling him your majesty because it was the proper thing to do and I dared not call him Edmund in front of his parliament or friends of the castle. "Oh," he said. I was led indoors and walked down a long corridor to a room where a hot bath was made ready for me to heal my wounds.

After my bath, I heard running footsteps hurriedly enter my room. It was my stepmother. "Oh, thank Aslan you're alright!" she exclaimed, pretending to embrace me.

"Thank you so very much, your royal highness. I would feel simply lost without our dear little Lucy. She is a precious child to me." She lied.

Edmund nodded in acknowledgement. My stepmother pushed me to be taken care of by Peter. "What happened?" I asked, in whisper.

"She found out," he replied, taking hold of my hand and going out the door. "She's ready to punish you."

I cringed. Peter wrapped one arm around me as we headed home. Step mother would be a while. I was safe…for now. Peter was with me in my attic when we heard the front doors slam. "LUCY PEVENSIE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" my mother screamed. Peter took my hand again and we walked down. I was preparing for the worst. "How dare you make yourself introduced to the King?"

"He talked to me!"

"Talked to you?" Susan said, with a sarcastic laugh. My stepmother found her belt. "No, please, no!" I cried. I begged for mercy in my mind. "Please,"

The first strike on the back stung and it was hot. The second was even more painful. The third and the fourth were simply miserable and I felt blood dripping down my back. The last was completely unforgivable. I saw Peter with his eyes closed tightly. "That will teach you a lesson." My stepmother whispered, as she felt accomplished.

I ran out of the room to my small attic. I was sobbing and praying that my wounds would heal. I heard footsteps come up. My face was buried into my pillow. I heard water being poured into a bowl and felt someone sit beside me as the person undid the back of my dress. I flinched as the first rag was placed onto my back. It was Peter. "Do you think that this will get better?" I asked, sounding a little muffled and harsh from all the crying.

"I'm sure they will."

I was in so much agony and remorse. The only people who I could ever look to in this world were Peter and Edmund, my treasures and rescuers. I was still wondering why Peter even had the heart to confront me or even speak to me and love me now. What happened? I thought. At least I had someone on my side, willing to protect me…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Four**

_**-Sorry for the long wait! I've had so much trouble trying to write this! I also had so much piled on me from school with exams and everything so I haven't been able to update anything! I do apologize for that but please review anyway! *cheers for summer break***_

**Onwards with the story……**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took forever for Peter to heal the wounds that my stepmother left me from the whippings. There would always be the scars, but the blood wouldn't show, hopefully. Nothing seemed ever to get better or worse. "Peter?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What's the deal with Susan anyway? I mean, why does she act like she does?" I asked. Peter sighed as I sat up on the bed.

"Other than having some issues, she always thinks she can have her way. She thinks she's the Queen. It was after our father died when she behaved that way because he always spoiled her. I told Mum that no one liked a spoiled child but she refused to listen to me. Then, that's when Mum met your father at the Fall Harvest Festivities."

"I remember that night when he came home and said he was marrying." I told, grimacing. Peter smiled and started to laugh.

"Susan got excited because she thought that once again she could be the Queen and have maids. Her fiancé even spoiled her but—he too died of a disease. I really shouldn't be talking about this." Peter remarked, standing up.

"That was my fault. I always speak out of turn." I replied, looking away. Peter shrugged and sat back down. "I really need to work on that. Stepmother always tells me—"

"Tells you that you're not bright and would rather have a pig for a stepdaughter than you…yes, I know. I've heard her." Peter finished. The tears were coming again. I swallowed hard and pretended to wipe something out of my eye that was really a tear. He took hold of my hand. I refused to look at him at the moment. I didn't want to cry in front of him. "_Peter, where are you?" _we could hear Susan walking up the stairs. Peter stood up.

"Well, good night. Sweet dreams, Lu." He whispered. He walked out quietly and receded down the stairs with Susan. This was the third night I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of my father that night. It was so depressing to me.

_The sun had just risen over the horizon. Young Leist was out in the field by his home when a young woman came striding towards him. Her hair was waist-length and brown. All the men who saw her fell at her feet and kissed the grounds she walked upon. Leist was not one of those men. She saw this. "Tell me; what is your name?" she asked. He looked up from his dark and hooded cloak. His eyes were just as dark as his cloak. His hair was raven-black—eyes that were as bright as the sun. "Leist; and if I may ask, do tell me your name." _

"_Edane, milord, I am from the Northern Forest people."_

"_Tree-folk?" Leist asked. "I am from the Southern Mountains!" _

_That was the moment they knew. They knew what should happen from then on. "Edane, of the forest people, will you accept my hand?" he asked. Edane stood there shocked for a moment and realized what she had gotten herself into. Her father had warned her not to travel to the city but remain in the forest. The men of the City and Mountains were vile people. She did not think so. Edane found Leist attractive and handsome. "Think of our families. And we have only just met! Do you think that it is a little absurd that you are asking me now?" she lied. She was playing hard-to-get and he enjoyed that. Leist knew she was just doing this for amusement. _

"_Well, I could always wait one more millennia, you so desire." _

_Her heart froze. They would not be there then! He was such a temptation right in front of her. Leist was so difficult for Edane to say no to. "I can__**not **__wait that long! This is much too difficult!" cried she. _

"_Say __**yes**__ and you will make me the happiest man on this earth!" Leist added, going down on one knee. Edane was simply lost from words. _

_She nodded and then it became more sudden until she said the word, "Yes!" _

_Leist was happy and so was she. A year later, their first and only child was born. She had eyes like her father—but a little less bright, and a hint of green. Her complexions were like her mother's; small bones tall and very slim and pale. As the girl grew, her mother discovered that she had developed a new sickness. Every time she coughed, blood came along with it. _

_Months after she discovered this, Leist was out riding with his fellow companions—as he was part of Parliament for the Royals, they were allowed to hunt the White Stag. Edane was home, reading to her daughter when she started coughing again, this time, it was much hoarser than before. "Mummy, are you alright?" her darling daughter asked. _

_Edane could only nod, just so her daughter would not worry. She headed off to the bathroom. Two hours went by; nothing could be heard from Edane. The girl sprang to her feet and ran to the bathroom. Her mother was lying on the floor pale as winter's snow as blood was splattered everywhere and on her dress. Horses pulled up to the front of the house. The girl was in a trance and panicked. What had happened to her mother?! Her father came in and saw the mess. His smile died and turned into a frightened look. "Lucy, leave this room! You mustn't be here!" he yelled at his daughter, who was sobbing. "GO!" he roared. The little girl ran out, frightened of her own father. She could hear her father screaming out to the heavens and Aslan and his sobs were miserable all the more. Her mother had died… "No you can't leave us, Mummy! I don't want you to leave!" the little girl sobbed. _

I jolted up from the dream in sweat. My face was all covered in tears and sweat. Peter had come up with a candle. "Are you alright, Lucy?" he asked. I shook my head as I began shaking. I was so frightened still. It was so real! I could just see the scenes so clearly! I saw my mother! I saw what her beauty was! It was like looking up at the stars! "I saw my mother, Peter. She died from coughing up so much blood!" I cried. Peter put the candle on the nightstand and took me into his arms.

"It was just a dream, Lucy. I'm here for you."

He kissed the top of my head. "What time is it?"

"Three hours till dawn," replied he. I drifted and fell asleep again. That dream was the worst I've had of my family. I wanted to forget it badly. I tried not to think about it. I could still feel Peter's presence there next to me which kept me at ease for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cinderella in Narnia: chapter five**

When I woke up again three hours later, stepmother and Susan had received an invitation. Edmund's mistress had invited them to afternoon tea with her ladies-in-waiting in the gardens. I didn't know that Edmund had a mistress. That saddened me more. Peter took notice and sent me a sympathetic look; until stepmother snapped him out. "Peter, make sure Lucy does all her chores while we're away. We shall be gone for four days. His Majesty's mistress wishes us to stay for the holiday." Stepmother told. _YES! _I thought. _I get time alone from my stepmother and stepsister! _I was thrilled but I tried so hard not to show that either.

I was never allowed to show any emotion in front of stepmother. I was glad I had Peter. I was allowed to be myself around him even though I was three years younger than him. Sometimes he just doesn't want me around because I talk too much, but when he's like today I'm allowed to talk to him and be myself. Stepmother took one look of disgust at me and scoffed. Susan did the same and followed her mother out. Peter and I looked at each other after they left. "I guess I better get started on my chores," I whispered.

Peter took hold of my arm. "I am going to get you over there so you can spend time with Edmund." Peter exclaimed. I was just stunned. "For once, I want to see you happy and not moping around."

"Peter, they'll be there though! They'll see me and sell me!" I cried, gripping onto his shirt. "You won't be able to stop it then!" I added. It was true. He didn't want to face the truth. "I'll do my chores like she asked. I don't want to be disobedient anymore."

He was reluctant. I knew he meant for the best but he would get in trouble for helping me. I would get in trouble for sneaking out. Stepmother hated it when Peter was so nice to me. She sometimes despised him too. I wanted to find out more why Susan was such a brat. Peter refused to tell me anything. Peter was nothing like his mother or sister. Maybe his father was like how he was; nice, charming, caring, loving, and protective (sometimes too much), no doubt handsome, and brave. Maybe my stepmother was different—once. I also wondered about her. If my father hadn't died, would she have been nicer to me? So many questions filled my head as I was cleaning the house.

I walked out doors and went to the barn to feed the pigs and the horses that remained. I found my father's old chest in the attic of the barn and looked through it. His sword was there. My favourite book was there; _Lands of the West._ It told dark tales of the people from the west and other folk-lore. His chest also held my mother's dress…her wedding dress, necklace and tiara that were given to her by her mother. I found my old silver that belonged to us before the war came around. Of course they still belonged to me, but stepmother never knew that father had hid them here, neither did I. Another thing that was interesting! His true will! I found it! I dared not read it. Stepmother had not seen the silver so I took that in for safe-keeping so she _wouldn't _find it. My mother's dress? Well, I'd come back for that. She was just as slim as me. So, I was most likely able to fit into the gown.

The barn door opened. Peter came up to the attic. "What are you doing?" he asked, coming over me. I jumped up and dropped the silver by accident from my rag. He backed away as I stood up and faced him; frightened. I didn't even know what he could do to me. "This is my father's chest…and my birthmother's. I'm allowed to look through it, aren't I?" I asked. Peter rolled his eyes and put the things back, including the silver. Now there was no hope! Peter sat on the chest after he closed it.

"Why is it so important for you to remember the past anyway?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. I was still frightened and now upset. "Can't you just forget it?"

"Peter, they're my parents! My things are in there too!" I cried. "Why can't I ever have a single memory of my parents?! The only thing that I have was that nightmare from last night!"

He stood up. "Do you think that I ever think of my father?" he asked. I was in tears. Peter stood up. He held out his hand but I smacked it away. I ran back downstairs and finished feeding the animals and left the barn then. I ran into the house to my little attic. I felt miserable. I had two splinters from the wood in the barn. My back ached, I was dirty and sweaty. I dropped onto my bed sobbing and I turned over to face the wall and held myself as I cried. "Aslan, what have I done to deserve this? Why did my mummy have to leave me? Why did my father have to leave me?" I whispered. I heard footsteps coming up. _"Lucy, can I talk to you?" _Peter asked, knocking.

"Why?"

"_Please, Lu? I just need to tell you."_

I wiped my tears and let him come. He took me into his arms. "I do think of my father often. My mother just tells me to forget it. I was five when he died. When my father lay dying, he told me that I had to look after my family and my future family. I've kept to his oath. You're a part of my family. I'm sorry if I lost control. But, I brought this back to you." Peter whispered, as I dropped my head onto his chest. He handed me the silver and the book. "Do _**not**_ let mother find these."

I kissed him on the cheek and hid them under a broken floor board. "Thank you so much, Peter. You don't know how much this means to me!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Come on; let's get something for you to eat. Since she is not here, I'll let you have whatever you like."

I felt like a child waking up on Christmas morning after Father Christmas has given a child a present. The maids in the kitchen gave me a hearty plate of food; it was a feast to me since I always get either hot oatmeal or cold oatmeal and a glass of water. I had three strips of bacon, some baked ham, lettuce, freshly steamed rice, and warm bread. I was in heaven now. "So, how are you feeling?" Peter asked, coming in after I finished another slice of bread with melted butter on it.

"Like I'm in paradise," I said, swooning. Peter laughed, smiled and kissed my forehead. "I've never had anything this good in ages, since father died four years ago."

"I can imagine. What do you want to do tomorrow? I'll clean up tomorrow and let you have the day off."

"I'd like to sleep and read my book, _Lands of the West._" I replied, after the kitchen maid took my empty plate away. "Are you sure though?"

"It'll be okay, Lucy. Trust me," he replied. He took hold of my hand again. I felt wanted for the first time. Peter's like a second father to me…well, not technically, but you know what I meant.

"I think I'll get some rest." I whispered. Peter nodded and I headed back up to the attic. I was so full and satisfied. I shut my window for the night since it was going to get chilly. I took of my dirty work dress and put on my night gown and slid into my bed. This time, I didn't wake up screaming or crying from a nightmare from my parents. I slept in till eight in the morning. I stretched some and then went to put on another dress for the day's work. I headed downstairs to prepare. Work…ugh. I hated work! Harvest season was coming shortly. I had to plow the fields…yes; I did that because stepmother had no other menservants to do the job. I got out of the house and walked over to the barn and got one horse and hooked him onto the plow. My day's work had just begun as I walked to the field bearing corn. I clicked my tongue to get the horse going so I could push the plow. He obeyed and we worked _hard_. It was midday when Peter came out of the house. I was already half way done when I dropped onto my knees and looked at my hands. I had blood and dirt on them. "Lucy!" Peter called out. "Why are you doing a man's job?"

He came running over and saw my hands. "No woman should have hands like that, I'll finish this."

"No, I can do it!" I demanded. A hush fell over him. I stood up and continued working the field until eight that night. I only remember then that Peter had said I was allowed a free day from work. I felt so stupid! Peter came into the kitchen. Two more days and stepmother and Susan would be back from their distractions. "Lucy, what were you thinking? You shouldn't be pushing yourself to that extremity of work!" he exclaimed as I got another delicious meal from the cook. He joined in for dinner too today.

"Your mother expects me to be the top worker here if I can get any freedom of moderation on my own, Peter! I am not allowed to do anything when she's around!" I explained.

"Then you have to have a secret life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll let you sneak out so you can see Edmund! Pretend that you are a courtier and go to him! He shall surely notice you and have you for his queen!" Peter told, making the plan as he spoke.

"It won't work!"

He was annoyed with me. I shut up then. "I'll make it work."

Those were the last of his words and the rest of our dinner was quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cinderella in Narnia: chapter six**

_-Thanks for all the reviews! It's helped loads! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two days went by quickly. I had no idea that the time went by like that! It was the fourth day already and stepmother was on her way home. She had intended to make Susan the queen. I was disgusted. Susan would make a terrible queen. "Lucy, we've got to clean now! They'll be here soon!"

I dropped my book and headed downstairs. There wasn't much mess; just the foyer to my stepmother's room, the kitchen and the staircase was covered with dirt from my dress and shoes. I had been too lazy to clean it all. Peter did the foyer and the kitchen. I did the stair case. Fifty stairs was the total count! We had just finished when the carriage pulled up to the front of the house. Peter was already dress properly and I had dumped the water out the window on the first floor to the bushes underneath. I hid the bucket in the cupboard near the door. Stepmother never used it so I was safe. I was again even dirtier than the first three days. "Someone smells like a dirty little pig; maybe you should just move in with them." Susan teased, walking past me. "No wonder why Edmund would not have you come with us!"

"Now, now, Susan." Stepmother said, holding her daughter's hands. "Lucy, I need you to run to the linen store to find the best fabric for Susan. "Edmund was pleased with her and would like her to visit again."

I was on the verge of tears. Had he used me? "I shall do what I can." I replied, in a whisper. Susan and stepmother made their way upstairs. I headed out the door and to the town that was two miles from our mansion. I dreaded the heat and I probably looked terrible! "Hello, Miss Lucy! What brings you here on this fine afternoon?" the shopkeeper's apprentice asked. I smiled and so did he.

"What is your best linen?" I asked, ready to bargain against my good friend, Alistair. He chuckled.

"What's the occasion now?"

I bent over the counter. "Stepmother thinks that Susan shall become Queen with Edmund. She has asked me to buy the best linen and/or silk you have."

"How much of it do you need?"

"Ten yards each," I replied. Alistair was stunned. I smiled. "Please, for a friend?"

"Oh alright, Miss. Pretty Lady, since you asked so nicely I guess I shall." Alistair teased. I smiled and he went to cut the linen. The Royal carriage had stopped in the market at this moment. Alistair came back as we saw Edmund walking in with his mistress. I turned away but he had already noticed me. "Lucy! I had not expected to see you here!" he exclaimed, walking over to me. Alistair gave me a wink and I paid him the cost of the linen; as soon as I handed him the amount, he left. "What brings you here?" he asked.

I looked up as I put the linen in the basket I carried. "I am running some errands for my stepmother. She's resting from her—exertions from the holiday." I answered. Edmund looked at me curiously. "Your mistress had invited them for tea,"

"Oh, yes, I remember." Edmund said, with a smile. His mistress walked over. "Oh, Jane, this is Lucy."

"Are you related to Baroness de Lange?" she asked me. I nodded. "I wondered why there was something familiar to you. It is a pleasure meeting you, Miss de Lange."

"Please, call me Lucy, everyone does."

She smiled and left for the carriage. "Oh and Edmund, don't forget the parcels that I had ordered," she reminded him. He only nodded in reply.

After she was out of ear shot, he turned to me again. "I know—it's been long since I have gotten the chance to see you but, do you think that I could possibly, erm, meet you anywhere, say—this coming weekend?"

My heart seemed to have lifted so high, I felt it in my throat. I felt like screaming _yes _with joy right in front of Edmund. I controlled it though. "I shall have to see. I really must be getting back home." I returned, too flushed to look at him. I walked past him. "Shall I at least give you a horse to make the journey easy?" he offered. I stopped and turned to face him. He smiled. "If it is no problem for you of course," he added.

"Thank you, your—"

"Edmund," he interrupted.

"Edmund," I whispered, feeling just lifted off the ground and flushed. He told his men to release on of the horses. I preferred bareback and just reigns. My father had taught me well enough. "Oh, please, I do not need a saddle."

"Are you sure?"

"I like to ride astride," I replied with a smile and self confidence. Edmund had one of his men tie the basket on to the horse. "Who shall I return your horse to?"

"There is no need for returning, you may keep him."

"Thank you, Edmund,"

I clicked my tongue and got the horse into a trot all the way home. Stepmother came out angrily. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, LUCY PEVENSIE?" she screamed. "Isn't that His Majesty's horse?"

"He-he said that I could keep him. He gave the horse to me for he saw I was just walking." I replied, getting nervous. My happy feeling had vanished from my blood and thoughts.

"You met His Majesty?"

"This was the only time! I swear on Aslan's name!"

"There is no such person as Aslan! Get off the horse and into the house! Where is the linen?"

I handed her the basket and she snatched it out of my hand. I had never known my stepmother was a baroness…until today. It still shocked me. Edmund's mistress thought I was one of her blood-children! Susan shoved past me and I fell in the pig's mud face-first. She smirked at me and went inside. I saw my reflection in the muddy water and burst into tears and got up. Stepmother would not let me into the house like this. My face was dirtier than ever, my dress was stained; my whole body was just covered in mud. Peter came and saw me. He let out a sigh and went inside. I could hear him yelling at Susan and her yelling back at him. I hated the way they always fought. There was a small river in the back of the house that I always went to just to swim in. I'd get clean there for now. I jumped in with my dress on and enjoyed the cool refreshing water. I could feel the mud sliding off me. I washed it out of my hair and scalp. I felt free here. I swam around for a while, pretending that I was a mermaid off the coast of Narnia. It was my comfort…

"What are you doing in there, girl? You could catch your death!" the kitchen maid said, helping me out. She wrapped a towel around me. In the kitchen was warm and I was soaking wet. Peter came in and gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug. "Sorry again about Susan,"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault now was it?" I asked, as the kitchen maid gave me a bowl of potato soup to warm the blood. He smiled and Susan came looking for him. She looked at me menacingly before they left.

"Ah, don't be bothered by her," the maid said, looking at me. "She's just like her mother, or tryin' to be."

"What's that?"

"Ever since Peter started bein' nice to you, she thought she lost her brother from that. He used to be just like that to her before. Now her mother just wants her to be married off to Edmund the Just. There's not much to Susan's ways but that's all I've gotten out of it!" the maid told. "She just thinks you're ruining her life by getting everything she was supposed to have; I mean, it's not that big of a deal, just don't let her get to you. Stand up for what you hold dear and what you believe in, deary."

I smiled and headed up to my room to finish drying off myself. I slipped on my dry night gown and put my dress to dry after that. I thought about today. I took out my brush and brushed my hair as I stared into my only mirror. My hair was long, wavy and brown just like my mother's. I guess I looked a little like her. I sighed and remained thinking for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cinderella in Narnia**

_**-I kind of got mixed up with the chapters while writing so this is actually chapter six!! Sorry! LOL =) **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edmund had sent one of his menservants to send me a letter the following morning. I answered it. "Are you Miss Lucy de Lange?" he asked. I nodded. "This is for you from His Majesty King Edmund the Just."

"Thank you," I exclaimed, surprised beyond belief. I shut the door and Susan saw me. I hid the letter behind my back.

"What's that behind your back?" she asked. I shrugged. "Oh, you brat, give it to me!"

"No!" I exclaimed. Peter stopped at the staircase. Susan stared at me wide-eyed. "It was for me!" I added.

"Who'd want to write to you?!" Susan exclaimed. "Give it to me!"

She snatched the letter from behind my back and opened it. I tried to snatch it back from her. "Get off me, Lucy! MUM!"

Stepmother came out of her lounge. "What's going on?" she demanded. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

She came up and slapped me. I fell back stumbling. Peter came to help me. "Leave the brat, Peter." Stepmother told. "Unless if you want to be like her,"

"Oh, will the both of you just stop this?!" Peter snapped. "I can't stand either of you! Lucy is just human as anyone of us! Why do you treat her as if she were worthless? She isn't worthless! There's so much more potential to her than you two think there is! How do you think she's feeling at the moment?"

Susan just stood there with her mouth open and trying to speak but couldn't. She was in denial. "For the past four years, you've done nothing but kill her!"

"You did the same before you started liking that brat when we first came here, Peter!" Susan snapped.

"Peter, Susan, both of you just stop!" stepmother barked at them. I couldn't speak at all. "Peter, I forbid you ever to talk to Lucy or see her. If I do, I will throw her out into the streets! As for you, I will defy that you ever were my son!"

"Please, don't do that!" I cried. "Don't deny him!"

Peter took hold of my hand and came down to my height. "Stay out of this, Lucy. This is only between me and my mother. Don't worry about me, please. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you." He whispered to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I let go and he faced his mother again. "All I ask is for you to stop making her do twice the work as everyone else here and start treating her as if she were your blood daughter."

"Peter, I have had enough of you and your smart talk back to me! I will not have it under my roof!" stepmother raged. "Susan, come with me. I must talk with you in private. It concerns Edmund and the crown."

They walked off into the lounge. Susan tossed the letter sent by Edmund in my face. I opened it and read it. Edmund had invited me to stay at Cair Paravel! Peter came up behind me. I felt myself smiling. "As King of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, I invite you to our next holiday to the palace with anyone person who you so choose to bring!" I read aloud.

Peter gave me a hug and spun me around as he lifted me off the floor. "See? I told you it would work!" Peter exclaimed. I was laughing.

"I want you to come with me, Peter. Please?" I begged him. He was the first soul-comfort in my life. I had to have him with me there, in case stepmother or Susan found out. "When is the next holiday?!" I exclaimed.

"I'll come with you, I promise. The next holiday is Christmas…that's five months from now." He replied. I felt a knife go through my throat. Five months?!

"You've got to be joking? Five months?" I pleaded. Peter sighed and we went outside to the barn where my horse was. "I can't wait that long, Peter!"

"Five months will go like a breeze, trust me!"

I brushed my horse's mane. He nickered and nudged me. I smiled and kissed him. "Do you think that Aslan exists?" I asked, quietly. Peter shrugged. "I mean, it's said that he'd come for those in aid. He'd help them who needed help. That's what my father told before he died."

"I'm sure he does exist but I have my doubts too. He's been away for centuries! No one ever talks of him. They say he's a myth or some ancient spirit or god."

"My father told me he was a majestic lion. He talked too; my father thought he once saw him after I was born when he was out riding in the hills. He said that his mane looked like the fiery sun."

"That's poppycock! Aslan isn't a lion, Lu! No animal can talk! Now you're just making up fairy stories." Peter criticized. I could see that he did believe in Aslan but he just didn't want to show it. He was afraid. I took hold of his hand.

"It's okay to believe, Peter. You don't have to be like everyone else. Be different!" I whispered. Peter's eyes turned soft again. He didn't mean to get so tense all the time. It was just a part of him. "You don't have to be exactly like your family."

"They expect me to be, Lucy. It's not that simple!"

"Do you think that I try and be like them?"

"No, but you are young. I'm seventeen, Lu. You're fourteen, right? It's so much easier for you. You have no idea. They expect so much of me; they expect me to be my father."

"It doesn't matter the age, everyone has their weaknesses and strengths. I'm emotional…maybe a bit too much. I'm able to retain them and you're always there to help me!"

"_Peter and Lucy! Where are you?" _Stepmother had come outside. Damn her! I thought. I glanced at Peter as he groaned.

"You stay in here," he demanded.

"Fine," I hissed at him. He walked out and I heard him being yelled at once again. I hated that woman so much! I wished I could just gut a knife through her. I stayed quiet until the noise died down. The barn door opened and my heart froze and I held my breath. "Just me," Peter exclaimed. I let my breath go and felt myself calm down again. He came around the corner. "There's some—bad news, Lucy." Peter whispered. He sat down next to me again. "She wants me to—"

He caught his breath before he could lose his temper. "What happened?" I asked him. He wouldn't look at me.

"Arranged marriage; there is a man in the northern part of the city who has a daughter and he wants her to marry me!" Peter growled.

"NO! Y-you can't! You wouldn't! Would you?"

"Not in this life-time, I wouldn't!" replied he. I felt now the knife go through my heart. I was going to lose Peter. This can't be happening! "If I could, I'd take you with me, my darling sister." Peter added.

"I'll be okay! If your mother wants you to do this, then you must. Just—you have to always stay in contact with me! You can't forget me!"

"Oh, Lucy, come here! I'd never forget you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I dropped my head onto his chest and began sobbing.

"W-when are you to leave?"

"Three weeks,"

That was the last I could hear of this arranged marriage. I think that my stepmother was only trying to take Peter away from me so she could get to me without him interfering with her punishments for me. I was going to find out what was going on I'd get to the bottom of this soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cinderella in Narnia:**

The long summer days in Narnia seemed never to end. The work that my stepmother gave me was nonstop! When I woke up, I had to deliver out a message to the postman to send to Peter's to-be fiancé. The next thing was that I had to bring out breakfast as usual. Stepmother nagged at me again. I, today, purposely poured hot tea water onto Susan's foot. It could have completely passed for an accident. Peter sent me a look saying 'Don't do that again, Lucy.' I couldn't resist the temptation. Susan got on my nerves the whole day. She had stormed upstairs to change her shoes. Peter was only poking at his breakfast. Stepmother had left to the lounge again. I sat next to him. "What's the matter, Pete?" I whispered.

"I'm just not really hungry today. Do you want to go riding later today? I can finish the chores for you," Peter answered. I shook my head.

"You know what's going to happen," I remarked. I finished cleaning up the dining room and went to the kitchens. I sometimes hated this life. I was a servant in my own home. My birthday was coming up too. I was turning fifteen in a month. No one knew except the other servants here. I wished to tell Peter about it. I had one wish for my fifteenth birthday: to leave my own home for good. I figured anywhere was better than here. The kitchen maid came up to me and slipped a bag into my pocket. It weighed a lot. "Here is somethin' for you to spend on your birthday," she whispered. I smiled. She left and so did I. I immediately ran to my attic and slipped the bag of coins under one of my broken floor boards. My silver and my book were still there too, thanking Aslan. "LUCY!" my stepmother yelled. I jumped and shut the floor board.

"Yes?" I replied. She came up and I stood up. She held Edmund's letter in front of my face.

"What is this?!" she asked, throwing it at my feet. I picked it up and straightened it. I was thinking of what to say. "Answer me you unnatural child!"

"It's n-nothing at all," I replied. "I was not planning on going anyway. You and Susan may accept the invitation."

Stepmother sent me daggers and stood tall and flawless. Susan had followed her and she stared at me. I was too furious to cry. I couldn't cry. I had shed my tears. "What's going on?" Susan asked her mother. Stepmother handed Susan my invitation. "Pack your things, Susan. We are going on another holiday." She told her daughter, with her evil, menacing glare still staring me down. They left and I dropped onto my knees. I had just given up my chance to see Edmund. I'd never see him again. They've ruined everything for me! Well, except Peter of course. He came upstairs. "Lucy? What's going on?" he asked.

"I just blew it! I can't see Edmund! I gave the invitation to them so they'd leave me be!" I snapped. "I couldn't take it anymore! I dropped the hot tea water on Susan today on purpose! I can't stand being here! I'm turning fifteen in a month and I barely have a family like every other girl I know!"

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me you were turning fifteen?"

"Because I didn't want to; I mean, I did but I couldn't in front of them."

"Well, on your birthday, you must let me spoil you." Peter said. I laughed and said ok. "That is an order from me."

I hugged him and he hugged me back. "I've got to go to the market, do you want to come with me?" he asked. "Blacksmith's shop,"

"Okay,"

We headed downstairs. Stepmother and Susan were nowhere to be seen so we went quietly to the barn to saddle two horses. "I'll race you!" I exclaimed. "First one wins has to finish the chores. And don't let me win either."

"You're on," Peter retorted, as we jumped onto our horses. "Say go,"

"Ready—"he took off. "Blast!" I snapped at him and went into a full gallop. "Peter, that's not fair!"

"Hey, you said not to let you win!"

"I'm a better rider than you!" I laughed, racing past him. I felt like I was flying on a dragon the pressure of the wind was so great. I made it first to the market square and Peter followed. "I win!"

"Fine," Peter pretended to pout. We walked to the blacksmith's shop. It was a faun. "Good afternoon," he exclaimed. "What may I do for you today?"

"I need a gift for a lord from the northern part of the city," Peter told. I caught him off guard. He was sending a gift to his fiancé's father? He looked at me and saw my half angry and confused look. "It's only to show respect, Lu. I doubt that I'm even going to like the girl."

"How old is she?"

"My age,"

I wanted to strangle that woman. I never was allowed to have my way. I never got to keep anything for myself! Peter wouldn't be able to come help me if stepmother whipped me with her nasty belt…or if I ever got locked up in my attic and I would never get any food. "Don't worry, Lu." Peter whispered.

The blacksmith came back. "Alright, sir, if I start today, you can get your sword tomorrow—noon at the latest." The faun told. My horse started flinching.

"That would be good, thank you." Peter said and we left the blacksmith shop. We remained on our horses as we rode through the large city. The tax collector had come around. He was guarded by two soldiers as men and women gathered around. Peter and I tried to hide from him. "You two, you haven't paid your taxes." The tax collector snapped at us.

"We need not to pay our mother is a baroness." Peter answered.

"Everyone pays their taxes!" he growled back at us. "Pay up or you'll be put to prison!"

Peter took out twenty gold coins from the pocket of his shirt. He handed it to the man decently. The man just stared at us. "Be on your way," Peter demanded.

The tax collector left us alone. We rode back to the house. A carriage had been there. We exchanged quick glances. "Oh no," I whispered. "She's here!"

"It'll be alright, Lucy!" Peter whispered back. We ran into the house and saw the lord and his daughter in the lounge with stepmother and Susan. "Go upstairs; don't come down until I tell you too alright?"

I ran up the stairs. In my attic, I was pacing; waiting for Peter to come. The waiting never seemed to end. My mind spun around me. I dropped on my bed and sighed. I heard footsteps coming up. I sat up as Peter came in. He sat next to me. "I'm going to miss you, a lot." He told. I bit my lip. "Her name's Lillian."

I tried to speak. Nothing came out. "Lucy? You have to promise me to be strong, don't let either of them get to you. I'll always be with you, no matter the occasion." He said, softly. I burst into tears. My heart just stopped and tore into a million pieces.

"T-t-this can't be happening! I won't let it! I don't want to lose you too! I've lost both my parents, and now you!" I sobbed. Peter wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Peter, please try and negotiate with them! Take me with you!"

"I dearly wished I could. I can't. I don't know what else there is to do."

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Lu."


	8. Chapter 8

**Cinderella in Narnia: **

-_Hey thanks for all the reviews!! I'm so glad that I've been really up to updating this story! I've put a lot of thought into this! Thanks a whole bunch guys! With love, _

_TheTudorWife_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days after Peter left, I heard stepmother and Susan talking in my mother's bed room. I had brought in some wood for the fireplace. Susan was holding up _my mother's wedding dress! _I dropped the chopped wood on the floor. "What do you think you're doing? Those are my mothers'!" I exclaimed, as she dropped the dress on the bed. Stepmother turned to face me and smiled.

"We were just—"

"Getting Susan to put them on, weren't you?" I interrupted. Susan tossed the wedding dress onto my mother's bed and the small head dress that matched it. "Give them back to me," I demanded. "They're not yours to take!"

"Everything in this household belongs to me, Lucy Pevensie." Stepmother snapped at me. "You don't tell us what to do, or you will regret it."

"Please, let me just have the dress and shoes," I pleaded against them.

"First, I wonder how fragile this fabric is. It's probably ancient!" Susan teased. She tore the sleeve where it was supposed to hug the arm. I was furious. I felt the blood boiling under my skin. "It really must be old. After all, your mother is dead."

"Shut up, Susan!" I screamed as I punched her in the nose. She screamed and fell back. Her screams of terror just rang through the whole house as I chased after her. "YOU ARROGANT BRAT! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR HAIR!" I screamed after her as we ran down the stairwell. Her screaming was merciless. Stepmother ran after us.

"LUCY PEVENSIE! STOP THIS VIOLENCE AT ONCE!" she yelled at me. Susan was shrieking as I grabbed hold of her dress and tried knocking her on the floor. She pushed me off her and I landed on my back. The other servants had come into the room where we were to see what was happening. Susan and I were both panting and sending each other daggers. "You apologize or you'll be locked in the black room." My stepmother demanded.

I wouldn't speak. "She tore my mother's dress!" I yelled. I wished Peter were here. "I don't have to apologize! She deserved what she got!"

"Narissa, lock her in the black room." Stepmother told, with a sigh. I took off running as Narissa tried to take hold of me. "GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

"NO! PLEASE, NOT THE BLACK ROOM!" I screamed as they grabbed hold of my arms. I was kicking and struggling to get out of their grip. I was screaming out to anyone. No one came. I was shoved into the black room and locked in. I sat on the floor, burying my head into my hands and sitting against the wall closest to the door. The black room was where the servants kept cold meats and secret meetings with people dealing with dark magic. It smelled awful too. "Peter," I whispered. "I miss you, so, so much. I wished you could have been here to see what happened."

I laughed slightly. "I nearly ripped out your sister's hair."

I stopped talking. I thought I was going insane. I should have written this in a letter…not spoken this out loud. I was stuck in the black room for three days with absolutely nothing to eat. When I was released, I smelled so bad. The kitchen maid washed me with tomatoes. It was as if a skunk had sprayed on me. While I was given a bath, the kitchen maid's husband came in with a letter. "Miss Lucy Pevensie, this is for you from His Majesty…delivered by him."

I grabbed the letter with joy. "Wait until you have finished your wash, mistress!" the kitchen maid exclaimed, as I was tearing open the letter. I placed it on the table next to me and waited. After the smell left, I was rinsed off with water and then I slipped on my nightgown. I finished opening the letter. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I ran outside to find Edmund. "Mistress, you just got cleaned!" the kitchen maid yelled running after me.

"Edmund!" I cried. "EDMUND!"

He stopped his horse and turned to face me as I was running to him. "Th-thank you so much for the letter! I-I-I'd be glad to come for the festivities!" I replied. He smiled.

"Wonderful! You may come today if you wish," he noted. "This invitation is for you alone,"

I smiled and ran back to the kitchen maids. "I've got invited for the autumn festivities!!" I exclaimed, half out of breath. "Edmund wished me to come today!"

"Oh, heavens above child! Go make haste! I shall pack your things! Mary, help her find a suitable dress to wear today!" the kitchen maid ordered. I laughed and ran upstairs to my mother's bed room to find a fitting dress. Mary tied the back and did my hair in the fashion that women in the court were wearing. She was straightening the hemming. "Oh, forget the hems! I shall be late! Ready my horse!" I exclaimed, lifting my skirts and running down the stairwell to the stables.

"Lucy, you cannot go like that on a single horse!" Narissa exclaimed. "Have an escort!"

"Peter isn't here, I am well enough to go alone, Narissa." I told. She bowed and I was off in a heartbeat to Cair Paravel. I was too excited for words! My heart was at my throat. I wanted to scream with joy and jump up and down. I arrived at the gates of Cair Paravel. A centaur came to view. "Do you have an invitation for the autumn festivities?" he asked.

Edmund came into view. "She is a friend of mine, Orieus." Edmund replied. Orieus moved aside and let me pass. "You come on horseback?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, my family was using the carriage. They are visiting my brother in the northern part of the city."

Edmund held out his hand and helped me down. I tripped on my feet and gripped onto his arms slightly to give me support. His hands were around my waist. "Come and meet my family," he exclaimed. He held my hand, leading me to the throne room where they were preparing for the festivities. "Mother," Edmund called. A tall, graceful lady came up to us. She must've been in her mid-thirties. "This is Lucy de Lange, daughter of the baroness."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your grace." I replied, bowing. Edmund's mother kissed my cheeks and smiled as she spoke.

"It is wonderful to finally have met you, Lucy. Edmund has told me so much of you."

"Mum!" Edmund exclaimed, rather embarrassed. Edmund was an extremely young king, but a good king nonetheless. I giggled. His mother left the throne room to go prepare and a dark-haired boy came up to us. He was several years older than Edmund, maybe six years older. "Rôderan, this is Lucy. Lucy this is my brother."

"It is a pleasure," Rôderan told, kissing my hand. "Edmund has finally found someone beautiful and very amusing,"

I smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you," I laughed.

"Edmund, did you remember my horse today?" Rôderan asked folding his hands behind his back and sending looks to his brother.

"Yes, he's in the stables."

"Good, my little brother, if you hadn't I would have tossed you into the ocean."

After meeting his family, Edmund brought me to my room. My things had been delivered by Narissa and Mary. I had found my silver on the bed and the bag of money that the kitchen maid gave me for my birthday. The kitchen maid, I forgot to mention was Mary's mother. She had had a husband who was sold to a count. "Do you like it?" Edmund asked, as I was looking all over the place.

"Like it? It's amazing! It's bigger than my own room at home! Thank you so much for all of your kindness, Edmund."

"I'm glad you like it; I'll let you get some rest. Shall I have one of my maids come inform you when we shall eat supper?" he asked.

"Thank you," I replied. He left, shutting the door behind him. I squealed and jumped on the bed. It was so soft and silky! I felt like I was on a cloud! I was completely relaxed. Three hours later—as Edmund had promised—he had sent a maid to fetch me down to the throne room for a dinner. It felt good to be here. I was happy! _And now just awaits the dinner…_I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A Cinderella in Narnia

_-I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy! I came home from Disney last week! Then I have to take PE on line for summer! I haven't really been up for writing this story. I've had a writer's block coming up with the next few chapters! Hopefully I'll get this story done before I start tenth grade next year! YIKES!! =O_

_TheTudorWife_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two maids who came in fixed me up so I was decent for the dinner. I probably looked like a sick dog after I woke up. They pulled and yanked my hair back hard. The two maids changed my dirty dress and slipped on a blue dress. I was finished and they led me to the Great Hall. Edmund sat at the head of the table. Rôderan sat at his left. There was one seat empty on his right. I assumed that was for me. His mother sat next to Rôderan. The faun closest to Edmund pulled the chair out for me to sit down. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded in acknowledgement. The whole table was filled with lords and dukes. The table stretched out into an almost square. It was just where the front doors were where the square stopped.

Our first course was a light soup. The lords went on raging about war and politics. It bored me just a little. "Do the lords always talk like this?" I whispered to Edmund.

He gave a small laugh. "Yes, most of the time. It's mainly about our ally hand with Archenland and Ettinsmore. Archenland has been under siege for about ten years after people from the Lone Islands took over them. Ettinsmore had helped them but they too were taken over." Edmund explained.

Our next course came out. We were eating mutton. I had to get used to this. "What has to be done in order to free the slavery and poverty in our dear neighbors land?" a lord asked another.

"The eldest son of the late Queen must marry the princess."

They meant Rôderan. I was relieved. Rôderan looked at his mother and the lords. "I shall gladly accept this request." He answered. In given thought, I felt sorry for him. I had a feeling that he loved another. I didn't know who. He glanced at me and I gave a sympathetic smile. The lords continued on with their plans and discussions late into the night. The Queen Mother had left for a rest. Rôderan, too, dismissed himself from all the politics.

Edmund rose and the lords and dukes stood. Edmund looked at me and I got up too. We left the great hall. We could hear the chatter of the men still as we walked down the marble halls. The moon made the halls look even more marvelous. Edmund linked his arm with mine. "Let us take a moonlit stroll." He said, mocking a low bow. I laughed.

"Good sir,"

I curtsied childishly as we walked through an opening with a large arc above our heads. A lamp was lit low above our heads. A shooting star passed by above. We both looked up—but never spoke. It's as if I had been sleep-walking almost. The air sent a chilly breeze through us and the trees. "There are so many of them tonight. I haven't seen this many ever!" I exclaimed, breathing deeply.

Edmund laid on the grass and I laid down next to him but I made sure I wasn't too close. "My father and I used to do this all the time." He whispered looking at me. "He'd teach me astronomy this way. He'd tell me that the stars were our guides and our past. They give us the courage to fight for what we believe in."

"Oh," I said. "Where is he?"

"He died when I was six." Edmund answered.

"Both my parents are gone. Mummy died of tuberculosis when I was three. My father died three years ago."

"I'm sorry," he said.

I sighed and felt salty tears go down my neck. "I've learned to live with it. My father remarried. My stepmother had a son and daughter. Peter and Susan; Peter just got married to a girl in the northern part of the city."

Edmund said nothing. "I can't believe they're making my brother marry a princess. I wished they'd just let him marry whoever he likes."

"Do you think the Lone Islands will try and take over Narnia?"

"No, they're too fearful of us. We have Aslan on our side."

"You know of Aslan?!" I said, excitedly and sitting up. "My father told me wonderful stories about him. He once said to me that his mane was glistening just like the fiery sun when he saw him. He said that something about him made him feel peaceful and warm."

Edmund sat up too. "That's what my father told me. When my father was made King, Aslan was there and bequeathed him the country and the people to rule over and protect. He was there during my coronation. I only saw a glimpse of his mane though."

"Peter said he wasn't real…that it was fairy stories."

"It isn't! Aslan's a lion! He's real!"

The rest of the night we talked of our past and what we both enjoyed. It was wonderful to get to know Edmund. I wished to ask him to invite Peter here. I wanted to see him truly.

.

.

.

.

.

I _kind of left this as a cliff-hanger because I still have a writer's block. But remember to review!!! I was glad to put more of Ed and Lucy in this chapter! I put some pictures of Lucy's dresses on my profile so check them out! _


	10. Chapter 10

**A Cinderella in Narnia**

_-Here we go for chapter ten! ____ YAY! I've been still trying to solve Susan's disposition and her problems the way she's acted towards Lucy but nothing's really come up yet! __**This is just a notary:**__ Most of this chapter will be in Susan's POV. She might just start following Peter and be a nice older step-sister and help her win Edmund's heart but you never know! Well, anyways onwards with the story!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mum and I searched everywhere for Lucy. She was nowhere to be found. I went up to her attic and sat on her small bed. I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. What if she had run away because of me? What would Peter say? He'd hate me for this. Maybe she didn't run away! Maybe she went to Edmund! I couldn't tell Mum about it. Narissa knows. She's told me only briefly. I'll bet she misses Peter like mad. I had helped mum marry my brother off. I was jealous of him always showing love and affection to Lucy. I couldn't help it! I had to end it!

Now that I have, I regret it. If I hadn't helped Mum marry him off, both he and Lucy would be here. I wished to tell them both how sorry I was. I didn't have any reason to interfere—it just got to me. It wasn't my area of expertise. By the Lions' mane, I must go and find Lucy! She needs to know the truth about me and Mum. Mum only wanted Leist for his money and other things. I thought that he'd be the father I never had. Lucy was so lucky!

"SUSAN!" Mum yelled. I jumped and ran back downstairs, swallowing hard. I could not cry. And I wouldn't. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for her upstairs. She's not here." I replied. She sent me a look. I looked at the floor and fidgeted with a necklace that Peter once gave me when we were six. It was my birthday present. "She must have tagged along someone when she went outside. You know how she is." I lied. I knew she was with Edmund. I could sense it.

"Well, it's better than having her here,"

"Mum," I warned. She scoffed and went into her parlour. Narissa and her mother came up to me. "Please, where is she? I have to tell her something."

"She is staying at Cair Paravel."

I smiled and thanked them. "Madam, it is too far to walk. Take the extra horse!"

They brought a saddled horse out for me and I was off in search of Lucy. I came to the main gates of Cair Paravel. Orieus came up. "What business do you have?"

"I wish to see Lucy de Langê, please. She is my sister." I answered. He let me pass. Two fauns came up to me. One took hold of my horse and the other helped me down. I thanked them. The faun, who helped me down, led me also to Lucy. She was playing with her hair under the lotus tree. "Lucy," I started. She looked up at me. "May I talk to you, please?"

She stood up. "What could you possibly have to say to me? Is it that I'm a dirty little brat who stole the love of your brother away from you?" she snapped.

"No," I whispered. "I-it's about Peter though…me and my mum—I helped my mum get him married. I was jealous of you. Peter—after mum married your dad—stopped treating me like his baby sister…loving, caring and protective (a little bit too much sometimes). So, I figured that if you ended up hating him for getting married, I could have him back in my life. And," I paused for a moment, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I forgive you Susan." She said, letting go. "Have you heard anything from Peter?"

"No, he hasn't written to us since he left home." I answered. Lucy took hold of my hand.

"Follow me," she whispered. I nodded and she led me to her bed room. "Dear Sweet Aslan!" I exclaimed. She giggled. "T-this—this is your room?"

Lucy nodded. I just stared at everything. Even the view of the ocean was amazing! The door opened again. It was Edmund. "Susan," he exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Edmund, Susan came to apologize. So, since she's my sister, I was hoping she can stay here with me…if that's alright with you."

His eyes softened. "Of course," he said, finally. Lucy's face glowed with happiness. She was in so much better comfort here than at home. Edmund loved her. I could see it in his eyes. They were so cute. Oh no! Mum'll kill me if she found out I was here! I slapped my forehead.

"Susan, what's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Mum's going to kill me! She doesn't know I'm here!" I exclaimed, dropping on the bed. "What am I going to do? Where ever I go, she must know at all times!"

"We'll figure something out." Replied she. Edmund came back with another tall dark-haired boy.

"Susan, this is my brother Rôderan. Rôderan, this is Lucy's sister." Edmund said. I felt myself blush immensely.

"It's a pleasure, Susan." He said, placing a kiss on my hand. I tried so hard not to giggle girlishly. Lucy and Edmund sniggered at each other. "Shall we go on a walk?" he inquired.

I nodded and said nothing. I glanced at Lucy who most urgently forced me to go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Susan left, Edmund took hold of my hand and we too went on a walk but in a different direction. "Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked me. I nodded. We took off running down the hall and out the door. We were both laughing when we came to the beach. He took off his shirt and dove in. I couldn't help but blush. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. I shrugged. "Oh come on, you're not afraid of cold water I hope?"

"No," I said, taking off my shoes. I really didn't want to take off my dress. I was too embarrassed to. I mean, he was a King! Of course I would be embarrassed. I dove in with my dress on. I shrieked as I came up. It was beyond freezing! It was glacial! Edmund laughed. He sprayed water on me and did an evil laugh. "Oh yeah?"

I dunked him under as a huge wave came crashing over us. I was pushed on the shore. Edmund came up and dropped next to me. His eyes were shut as the sun hit us both. I felt him take hold of my hand lightly. He laced his fingers into mine as we continued to bask in the warm sun. "I love you, Lucy." He whispered. I sat up and looked at him. He sat up too.

I kissed him on the cheek before diving in once more. He came in too another time. "I love you too, Edmund." I replied. His eyes brightened. I laughed and splashed water on him again. I ran out of the water and up the path to the castle. I saw Edmund grab his shirt and my shoes. He ran after me. "LUCY!" he called. I laughed as he and I chased each other like children on a playground. Both of us ran into his mother on the way upstairs. "Mother!" Edmund exclaimed, stunned. She only smiled. "We're sorry."

"It's quite alright." She said, giving us both a smile. Edmund took hold of my hand and we ran again after seeing his mother.

I shrieked as he grabbed hold of my waist. "Let go!" I exclaimed, kicking the air.

"Never," he mimicked the evil. "You are my prisoner."

"Susan help!" I cried. She and Rôderan came running down the hallway. "Please help me; he's taking me as a prisoner!" I acted up.

"You monstrous wizard, let the princess go!" Rôderan played along. Edmund dropped me on the floor.

"If you can catch me, brother," he said, and soon after running off from the scene. I was laughing as soon as Rôderan ran chasing his brother. Susan smiled and helped me up. We walked back to my room and I was to take a bath since I smelled like salt water and had sand in my hair. Susan drew my bath for me and I did the rest myself.

After my bath, I met up with Edmund who was also cleaned up. "How are you this evening, Lucy?" he asked as we headed to another dinner. This dinner was just with his family, me and Susan.

"Very well," I replied. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. A nymph opened the doors to the dinner hall. Everything was so elegant again. There was not much chatter this evening. Edmund and I stole glances at each other throughout the evening. So did Susan and Rôderan. I smiled as I noticed that. My thoughts then went over to Peter. Was he well? Was he alright? My smile died and I felt saddened. I missed him even more than I did yesterday. The rest of the night was tedious for me.

Once supper was over, I went quickly to my room and felt tears come. I haven't cried for a long time. I slid under my covers and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A Cinderella in Narnia

_-So, here's chapter 11! I've been grounded from the computer for a while but I've gotten permission to use it today! I'm so happy! Thanks for the reviews—and especially LucyCrewe11, you've been __**LOADS **__of help =) my thanks to you. _

_Now. Enjoy._

.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard a whisper over me—a couple of whispers. "…no, you mustn't wake her! Narissa, get out before you cause a raucous!" a woman's voice hissed. I rolled over and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Mistress, she knows. She's not sleeping. She can hear us!"

That was Narissa. Oh—how I loathed my stepmother. She always found a way to find me. My eyes shot open. I dared not look at them. I only listened. "We must get her back! She cannot _fall in love_ with His Majesty. Do you know what would happen to the kingdom if she became Queen?!" my stepmother hissed. How did they find me? How did they know I was staying here in this room?

I jolted up with a fake shriek and they ran out the window on the balcony. Lights went on in the hallway. Susan and Edmund came running in with candles. "What happened? Are you alright, Lucy?" Susan exclaimed, placing the candle on my night table.

"She's here," I whispered. "She and Narissa just ran to the balcony!"

"How dare she enter here? She has no business here! Where is that horrid—"

I covered Edmund's mouth and pointed out the balcony glass doors where we saw two shadowed figures standing still. "Lucy, come stay in my room for the rest of the night." Susan said. I got out of bed and we left.

"Once I get to Baroness de Langê, I will remove her title and banish her from my kingdom." Edmund growled, walking fiercely down the hallway. I placed my hand upon his shoulder. He calmed down—his eyes softened as he looked at me and Susan.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret." I replied, with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, Lucy. Get some sleep." He ordered. I giggled. Susan and I got into bed once again. I wasn't tired really. I was looking up to the canopy of the bed.

My thoughts suddenly turned to Aslan. Would I ever see him in my lifetime? Would I ever go to Aslan's country? Was he coming? Of course he'd come! He came after my mother died when my father was mourning. I never saw him though. I was kept in the kitchens during the funeral. That was when my father told me of him. I had always known he'd existed. I knew he'd come when the time was needed. He knows—always—what he's doing…my father quoted.

I remained awake. Two hours later…

"Susan, are you awake?" I asked.

She rolled over. "What is it, Lu?"

"Do you believe in Aslan?" I asked. Susan propped herself up on one shoulder.

"What kind of a question is that Lucy? Isn't Aslan dead? I think you've been reading too many fairy stories."

"That's exactly what Peter said to me. Why won't anyone accept his existence except Edmund?"

Susan sighed. "It's just so hard to believe in a person who you can't see." She whispered.

"So you believe he's real?"

"I guess—but, is he some sort of god or something?"

"He's a lion." I answered. Susan scoffed slightly. "I think—I've never seen him but my father did a couple of times."

"Why don't you think I can see—or believe like you can? Everything seems so easy for you."

"Maybe because you don't really want to,"

"I—"she paused. "Maybe, I don't know."

After that, I just fell asleep and slept for only about three hours before the sun rose again. Susan woke me up as we heard shouting and uproar down below. We both got dressed and quickly raced down there to see what was going on. "Lucy, Susan, you two are coming home with me today!" my stepmother demanded, harshly. "I can't believe you! How can you come here unattended and without your own mother? Susan, what were you thinking? Are you going to start acting like your brother now?"

"Mum, I've had enough. I'm tired of always trying to please you! Why must everything be how you desire?" Susan snapped. I dropped my jaw. This was not the Susan who I knew two days ago. She had indeed changed. I was happy.

"I see that little brat has gotten to you too."

She grabbed Susan by the arm. "If you don't stop this at once, you shall be married off as well."

"Oh god, Mum! Stop trying to control everyone else's life because you can't control your own. Lucy and I are staying here. Let me go," Susan exclaimed.

Rôderan and Edmund finally appeared. Our heroes…I smiled lightly. "Your Highnesses," stepmother exclaimed, almost frightened. She immediately let Susan loose. "Forgive me, I did not mean to—"

"Intrude?" Edmund interrupted. I noticed he closed his fist. "You, Baroness de Langê are no longer a friend to Cair Paravel or Narnia. I have henceforth removed you from your title for your ill-treatment of your children and abuse. If you are ever to set foot in Narnia, I will see to it that that day will be your last."

"Your Majesty—" she started.

"My men will kindly show you out and you have thirty days to leave this country." Edmund told. Stepmother looked frightened as she glanced at all of us. "I trust that won't be so difficult."

She left immediately. Susan and I turned to each other and hugged one another. We were giggling and smiling. "I can't believe it! We're free!"

Edmund smiled at us. "Shall we celebrate for you two?" he asked. I looked at Susan.

"Let's go to the beach again!" I said, excitedly. We all ran together down to the warm Narnian air. Rôderan had even joined us. I was the first one to dive in. He followed and then Susan and Edmund. I shrieked as Edmund dunked me in.

"Lucy!" Susan exclaimed. I was laughing after I came up. Rôderan splashed Susan with a huge amount of water. It was silly watching those two. Edmund pulled me under by the waist. I shrieked as I hit the cold water face first. Edmund came up laughing evilly again. I swam around behind him and jumped on his back. "Oh god! Rôderan help! I've got this girl on my back!"

He flung me off. The boys took off their shirts and tossed them on the beach. Both Susan and I blushed but it looked more like we had gotten sun. "Are you two blushing?" Edmund inquired, floating on his back.

"No," Susan lied. She was a better liar than I was. I kicked water at Edmund's face as I was also floating on my back. He shouted something out as he jolted up.

"I'll get you for that!" he hissed.

"Oh, maybe you will—maybe you won't."

He rolled his eyes and we all got out of the water and relaxed on the beach. We had four of the fauns bring lung outside into the gardens once we were dried. We ate mutton; which I thought was rather heavy for a lunch meal but it was good anyway. We ate in silence. Edmund and I continuously stole glances.

I could feel myself blush every time he looked over at me. I was shocked to see that Rôderan and Susan weren't looking at each other right now.

After lunch, Edmund and I decided to walk in the gardens. "There are more blossoms this year than last," he stated after a moment of silence.

"Oh," I replied. He picked a blue bell and put it into my braid. He smiled and I smiled back. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Do you like dancing?" Edmund asked. I nodded.

"I've never really tried—but, I guess I like it." I said, embarrassed.

"When's your birthday?"

"It already passed five days ago."

"Really? Why didn't you say something?!" he cried. "Now, you can't stop me from giving you a birthday party. How old did you turn, dear Lucy?"

"Please don't give me a birthday party. I turned fifteen!"

"I am a month older than you." Edmund smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "That doesn't matter though. Please, can we at least have a few people to celebrate for you?"

"Fine, but can I choose who to invite?"

"Of course," Edmund exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we walked back into the palace.

"I would like to start planning ahead. Would a month from today be suitable?"

"Yes, certainly,"

I grinned. "Now, nothing big, remember—I dearly wish for you, Rôderan, Susan, Peter and your mum to be there."

"That's it?" Edmund asked, with a little disappointment.

I frowned. "You said I could plan it!" I said, faking a whine. He laughed.

"Okay, okay," he responded, through laughs. "Where's Peter staying currently?"

"Somewhere in the north part of the city, he never wrote to us."

"I shall have two of my servants to go and fetch him and his wife."

"I don't want his wife here."

I grimaced at the thought of meeting her. "But—"

"Don't ask why, please, I'll tell you later."

He only nodded and we went on talking and planning my small birthday. I couldn't wait to see Peter again. Happiness lifted again in me. I was actually happy Edmund was making me have a birthday party. I smiled at the thought. We skipped supper this evening to spend more time together. We were in the library.

I was looking through all the maps of the different surrounding lands. "I know what else we can do." Edmund started. "After your small birthday, why don't we hold a masquerade? It will be difficult for people to find out who you are and won't actually be able to wish you happy birthday because there will be so many masks." Edmund told. I nodded in agreement.

"I'd love to be in a masquerade. It'd be so much fun!" I replied, giggling as I twirled around. "But you have to teach me to dance because I'm terrible at dancing."

"Sure, come on!"

"What?"

"Come on, dance with me right now!"

"But here? There's no music—or—"

"So? It doesn't always have to be like a ball, Lucy darling."

I blushed. "Dance with me," he insisted.

"Oh, alright, don't start laughing if I step on your feet over and over again. I was never taught well."

"I won't—or I'll try not to."

I punched him playfully in the arm. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and took hold of my one hand. We could hear the lightest sounds of music out the library window as we danced slowly. I stepped on his feet twice. "Sorry," I said.

"It's alright, you're dancing well,"

He twirled me around once and then got me back into his hold. He locked his eyes with mine. It was so difficult to turn away. We stopped for a few seconds. _Come on, kiss him! _I thought. I couldn't though! His lips met mine first. It was so gentle and light. I leaned in a little bit. After a few seconds, we both pulled apart. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't—"

I shook my head. "Don't apologize," I said, with a smile.

We heard footsteps outside the library door. _"Edmund, Lucy, are you in here?" _Rôderan asked. We pulled away from each other as soon as he opened the door. "There you are. Edmund, Mum wishes to talk to you."

Rôderan smiled at me and so did Edmund right before he left the library. After they left, I felt airy. Edmund had just kissed ME! I giggled and ran out of the library to tell Susan but then I saw her and Rôderan snogging as well. I smiled and went into Susan's room—waiting for her and to tell her all that had just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

A Cinderella in Narnia

When I walked into Susan's room, I saw that it was completely dark. "Susan, are you in here?" I asked. There was no reply. Maybe she was still with Rôderan, I thought. I walked over to the center of her room. The entire time, I felt like someone had been watching me…more than one person. "Now!" I heard a voice hiss. I shrieked as four hands grabbed hold of me. "Tie her hands and cover her mouth!"

I was shrieking and struggling so hard to get out of my captor's grip. "Hold her down!" the voice demanded, this same person also yanked my hair. I felt myself being dragged on the floor as I tried to escape. My cries were muffled. "Let me go! EDMUND!"

No one heard me. We were going down some stairs because I could feel bruises on my back—every step gave me more bruises. I felt blood trickling on my back. I felt tears falling. "Grab her by the hair if you have to drag her back!"

Then I recognized the voice. It was my stepmother and Narissa. My hair was yanked again—much harsher than the first yank. I was thrown on to the back of a wagon. A candle was lit and I heard a door shut. My stepmother removed the cloth that covered my eyes and mouth. She didn't untie my hands or feet. "Now, hear me you vile little thing. You will come back to your home and live the rest of your life serving under me. You are not to see Edmund. You are not to write to him. You shall be forgotten by him. This—this potion here shall go into his drink. He will not remember who you are. After he forgets, he shall be put to death!" stepmother exclaimed, gruesomely.

"No! You can't do that!" I shrieked. Stepmother slapped me. I was sobbing. "He's going to kill you for this!"

"Not if I kill him first, Lucy, you'll never understand. He's only toying with your emotions. The only reason for this little infatuation was because he felt sorry for you and your poor little miserable life. Do you wish to know something else? I killed your father with this exact poison!"

"You murdered my father? How could you?" I screamed. I kicked her in the stomach and she fell back out the wagon door. We heard guards running out of the castle and angry shouting.

"LUCY!" Susan cried. She came into the back of the wagon and untied my hands and feet. She forced me out—Edmund caught me before I fell flat on my face.

"Get out of here, both you and Susan." Edmund said, as soon as I straightened up. "Go! Go to my mother she will keep you both safe."

Susan grabbed hold of my hand as she dragged me alongside her. "Susan, wait! Your mother killed my father with a poison that she's going to use to kill Edmund! I've got to warn him!"

"There's no time, Lucy!"

Narissa had taken off with one of the horses. "_After her!" _I heard Edmund yell at his men. I blamed myself for this. If I hadn't accepted this invitation, stepmother wouldn't have plotted to kill Edmund. I had to stop her! "Susan, Edmund's life is in danger because of me! And I'm the one who has to stop this! It's because of me your mother is outside ready to pour poison into his goblet."

"Lucy—"

"You have to help me, Susan!"

"I know I will,"

We both turned around to see Peter. How had he known I was staying here? Our smiles both widened. I ran up to him. "Thank Aslan; I thought I'd never see you again!"

He lifted me up and spun me around. "I see you two are getting along." He said, after putting me back down. He and Susan also gave one another a hug. "I'm glad,"

"Peter, your mother is about to kill Edmund. She's just outside." I exclaimed. "She's gone mad! She nearly tried to haul me back home but I broke free…with a little help from Susan and Ed."

Rôderan showed up next to Susan. "Who is plotting to murder my brother?"

"Our mother," Susan replied. Rôderan sent a smoldering glare out the window as he saw stepmother using a sword and attacking his littlest brother. He took Susan by the hand and went running down the hall. Peter did the same to me. "We need to work something out." Rôderan explained. "Devise a plan!"

"Well, we don't exactly have the whole amount of time you desire." I told, rather angry.

"Peter, are you good with a sword?" he asked. Peter nodded and he gave Peter a long sword. Rôderan then handed Susan a bow.

They were rather close. "Be careful, and try not to miss." He whispered to her. I couldn't help but grin.

"What about me?" I exclaimed.

"Get Edmund out while we distract your mother." Rôderan told. I nodded. It was the only thing I really could do. I didn't know how to use a sword or bow. I can't believe Peter and Susan had to fight their own mother. One of them would get hurt. I could sense it. I hid behind a bush as Rôderan attacked first. He swung his sword at her from above his head but she dodged it immediately. I let out a gasp. He let his sword to try and cut through her legs but she avoided that also. Rôderan lost his sword and was pushed on his back. Before my stepmother could cut through him, Peter jumped in and blocked her sword from piercing Rôderan through the heart. I let out a sigh of relief. I then saw Edmund. He was twenty feet away from me waiting to attack from behind. I looked at him—panic filling inside me. He caught my gaze and only sighed. I looked at him pleadingly just to sneak around the bushes and not to fight. "Edmund no," I whispered. I saw him turn around and go through the bushes. Stepmother's gaze turned to me. Pure malice and evil just glared into me. It's like she was saying _just go die now._ She raised her sword to get me but Edmund's figure came to view as he blocked her attempt. I saw Susan running out with a few archers. She missed by a centimeter. "You all are too weak. You cannot control my powers."

Peter flung his sword at his own mother but her speed and energy she caused shattered the sword into pieces. I could only stare in awe and dismay. She was a witch! Peter too backed away frightened. "This is not the last of me, King Edmund the Just." She growled, lowly. Her voice sounded like three different people talking at once. "This is just the beginning of your end."

At that, she disappeared into the dead dark night. Everyone was practically frozen in their spots. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. I was terrified beyond belief. Even though I was well-protected by Edmund, I felt just her malice and evil presence lingering over me. Edmund ran over to me and we all went inside pale-faced. This was not going to be her last attack. "Maybe it would be a good idea if we all stayed in Lucy's room just to protect both Edmund and you." Peter started, after moments of silence.

"I agree with Peter." Rôderan simply stated. "She could have spies come around soon. Aslan knows what she'll do next! If we stay together there will be a less chance she'll be able to attack one person for bait alone. All of us have to go in the castle with two or three people we know we can trust—anywhere."

"I'll be with Lucy," Edmund said.

"So will I," Peter added.

"Then it's settled. I'll be with Susan. We all need salt and other protection charms." He told. "I'll have a fairy doctress come over and help us out for protection until Aslan comes."

We all nodded. "Let's all get something to eat shall we?" he inquired after our group discussion. We left to the kitchen. I pulled Edmund aside.

"Please, just for a warning, my stepmother said that she was going to pour poison into your drink. I don't know when or how she'd do it but she said so." I whispered quietly.

Edmund nodded and stroked my arm. "Thank you for telling me,"

"You're welcome,"

I felt myself blush. We all sat around the table and ate silently. I was so glad that Peter came here. I wondered—did Edmund send him an invitation? I glanced at him. "How did Peter get here?" I whispered.

"I called him here." Edmund replied. I smiled. "I could tell you missed him a lot,"

I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and everyone around the table looked at the two of us as they dropped their forks and knives. "Explain?" Peter inquired.

"Well—" I started.

"We're together." Edmund finished.

Everyone smile. "I knew you two would," Peter said, happily. "You two are perfect for each other."

I could only laugh. "I guess so,"

We finished our supper and all came into my room for the night. The boys slept on the floor surrounding the bed and Susan and I were able to fit here on the bed perfectly. There was even enough room to move around because she was a wiggle worm—she snored too. I fell asleep almost instantly, just praying to Aslan that everything would go smoothly and there wouldn't have to be a battle.


	13. Chapter 13

A Cinderella in Narnia

_I am so sorry for the extremely long delay! It was so difficult to figure out how to write chapter thirteen! I started school a month ago and I've been busy with that too. So, my apologies! Thank you reviewers too! _

_TheTudorWife._

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Edmund had a meeting with Parliament. He had placed guards at every entrance way and the roof tops of Cair Paravel. They were armed and ready for my stepmother if she was ever to return. I felt terrified just walking down the hall by myself because of what happened the night before. I had a wave of guilt run through me quickly. This was _my fault_! I put Edmund's life in danger. I heard Edmund coming down the hallway with Peter. "_Lucy, can I talk to you?" _Edmund asked. I opened the door immediately.

He stepped in as Peter waited outside. "What's going on?" I asked. Edmund sat down and hesitated before answering.

"We have to get you out of Cair Paravel. She's after you—and me, but I can fight her off. You have to go into hiding." Edmund told.

"Edmund, I'm going to stay here. You can't fight her alone." I snapped. "I'm just as vulnerable to her attacks as you are. It's my fault she's after you. "

Edmund could only look at me questioningly. "If I hadn't accepted your invitation behind her back, she wouldn't have come here ready to kill you." I added.

"It doesn't matter, Lu. It's really also my fault because I sent you the invitation!" he laughed. I let a small smile form at the corner of my mouth. "Let's just forget this ridiculous nonsense already!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Now, what are we going to do about that masquerade?" Edmund inquired. I rolled my eyes. "Well, come on, Lucy, you turned fifteen _and _you agreed to it!"

"Yes, I am aware of the fact." I retorted, slouching on the couch. He stuck his tongue out at me. "And they call you a king." I teased. He could only laugh. I didn't understand how he could be laughing at a time like this. Even though the outdoors were filled with light and the light came in from the windows, I still felt like a dark cloud was over us. It worried me but I didn't want to worry Ed so I did not tell him that. "What's the matter?" Edmund asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing at all, I was just—I lost my train of thought." I lied. He frowned. "I'm okay, really."

"No. You're not. Something's bothering you. Lucy, you can talk to me. I'm all ears."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden as I spilled out my whole story life to him. We ate lunch there too. "I'll try and help you in any way I possibly can."

"There's no need—you already have. Now that I've told everything, I feel like a different person, like everything's okay."

Edmund took hold of my hand. My face went completely hot. "You're blushing," Edmund whispered.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, shyly. He began laughing and kissed me. Someone had cleared their throat. It was Peter. We turned to face him.

"I need to speak to Lucy alone for a while." Peter told, folding his hands behind his back. Edmund nodded and left us. Peter was leaning against the marble pillar. I was fidgeting with the belt I had wrapped around my waist. "Does your wife know you're here?" I asked. Peter frowned.

"That's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you." He snapped. I sent him a look. "I never knew my mum was a witch. She never told me or Susan. She's a relative of Jadis."

I dropped my jaw. "WHAT?! BUT THAT MEANS YOU ARE TOO!" I cried. Peter took hold of my hands. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Lucy, Lucy listen to me! I was two when my mother murdered my father. I hadn't known how she had done it but I do remember hearing her chant something in a strange language. It was that same chant that she used to complete the poison that killed your father!" Peter explained. I nearly collapsed. "I found the spell that she used in the library here. She must've stolen the book from here. The page was torn out and placed in the back of the book."

"Do you have any of her magic?" I asked, swallowing a huge knot. He shook his head. "I'm going to—"

We heard horns blowing. I jumped at that. Peter and I went inside and all the doors and windows were locked. "Come on!" Peter said, as we ran past several armed soldiers.

"Where's Edmund?" I asked. No one answered and Peter continued to drag me behind him. "EDMUND!" I screamed.

"There's no time. Peter, get Lucy out of here now!" Edmund growled. "_She's_ here!"

Peter lifted me up on a horse (as if I couldn't have jumped on myself)—and he got on behind me. "Edmund, be careful!" I said, holding his hand tightly. I refused to let go.

"Go," Edmund mouthed. The horse took off in a canter. The first catapult struck Cair Paravel. I shrieked and our horse jumped up on his hind legs.

"Take the reins!" Peter demanded.

"What?" I cried.

"Take them!" he ordered. "Get out of here—as far as you can. I'll come after you when I'm done here! Now go!"

Peter slid off and went back to Cair Paravel. Cair Paravel was being brought down by the minutes. I traveled far—but I don't know how far I did.

Soon, it got dark. It was too dark to see anything. I remained where I was—mounted on my horse in the middle of nowhere. My legs were aching and so was my back. I desperately needed a cold bath and a warm bed. It was freezing.

"Peter, please come soon!" I whispered. I decided to walk for a while. I slid off the horse and took hold of her reins as I made my way around the forest. I came to a small opening. There was a meadow and a clear sky above. You could see thousands—or even trillions of stars. The moon was full and bright. My horse gave me a nudge in the back to continue forward. I stroked her forehead and continued. We came to a stop by a small river and sat down to rest. I lie down on some straw and shut my eyes. It wasn't hard thankfully, but it was better than nothing to rest on. I took out a blanket from the bag held on the saddle.

This would be another long night by myself and who knows where I was.


	14. Chapter 14

Cinderella in Narnia:

Chapter Fourteen

During the middle of the night, it began to rain. I woke up from the thunder. I saddled the horse and we went back to the forest. I had found the tracks of the hooves. "Thank Aslan!" I whispered. I heard a soft growl coming from around the trees. The sun was beginning to show from the horizon. It had indeed been a long night! My horse began to stop and his ears pricked up to the growl. "Hey, easy!" I whispered, patting him on the neck. As soon as the Lion appeared, my horse stood on his hind legs and I fell off with a shriek. My horse took off back to Cair Paravel. The Lion came up to me. I didn't move. "Peace, Daughter of Eve!" he said. His voice sounded like a symphony. It made me feel so warm even though the rain was bitter cold. "We are in time of war. You are in need of me and I have come for your aid."

"I knew you would!" I exclaimed. He came up to me and let me touch his mane. It wasn't even wet! "I thought you'd never come!"

"I always come for those in need, Dear One." The Lion said. "Climb on my back. We must get to Cair Paravel. You have strong will and courage. Narnia will need that—especially Edmund."

I climbed on his back. "And you may want to cover your ears," he added. I did and he roared so loudly that it stopped raining and birds flew out of the trees. I smiled after he did. I took hold of his mane and he took off in a canter. It felt like I was riding a horse—only he was so much smoother! The scenery went by so fast and at last we arrived at Cair Paravel. Aslan let another roar come and this time Edmund, Peter and Susan came out excitedly. Peter and Susan couldn't believe their eyes. They're expressions made me laugh as I came off Aslan's back. Edmund took hold of my hands and kissed me.

"I thought the raid would have killed the rest of us." Edmund whispered to me. "We've got her locked up."

"I shall deal with her. Take me down to her, please." Aslan demanded, but it was not harsh. Edmund nodded and Aslan followed him down to the dungeons. Peter hugged me as they left and so did Susan. "Thank Aslan you're alright." They said. I smiled.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Susan inquired. We went to what was left of Cair Paravel. I missed the beauty and the glory. It was all completely shattered. I felt tears forming. I still blamed myself for this! Peter put his arm around my shoulder. I dropped my head onto Peter's chest and just stared at the crushed stone and marble.

"They'll never get this repaired." I whispered. Peter stroked my back as we walked up to the hills. Orieus the centaur was holding up his sword as he commanded the archers to release flaming arrows into the sky for honor of those who died. The Queen Mother had perished too. Edmund and Aslan came back out.

"It is finished." Aslan told. "She is gone. Peter, Susan, I am sorry but it had to be done." He explained. Peter and Susan nodded and Aslan turned to me.

"Lucy, I must speak with you alone."

Peter, Edmund and Susan left us alone as I sat on a large boulder and Aslan next to me. "I know the troubles you have gone through, Lucy. It is difficult for all. Your parents—Edane and Leist are in my country and are well."

I wiped a tear with the end of my sleeve as I began to think about my parents. "Will I ever see them again?"

"Yes, Dear One, you will see them again." Replied He. "You will see them in time."

"Is there any chance that I may see them now for a small amount of time?" I asked. Aslan smiled and laughed.

"I was expecting you ask this of me." Aslan commented, gaily. He breathed on me and as soon as he did—standing five feet away from me were my mother and father.

I ran over to them as they both hugged me. "Lucy you have grown and become a wonderful woman. I wished to have been on that earth to watch you grow, but we all have our time!" Edane told me. She kissed my forehead.

"Mummy, you don't know how much I've missed you! And you, Daddy!" I sobbed. They both smiled. Soon, they began fading. "Where are you going?!" I cried. "Please don't leave me!"

"Lucy, we'll always be with you. No matter what happens, know that your father and I love you. We will see each other again." Edane told, softly. I was sobbing. "We are protecting you."

I was back in Narnia—tears streaming down my cheeks. Edmund took hold of me tightly and pulled me to a hug as I remained sobbing. "Your father and mother spoke the truth, Lucy. Have faith and you will see them again."

Aslan had gone after our meetings and renewing of Cair Paravel. The same evening was my masquerade birthday. "Milady, may I have this dance?" Edmund inquired. I laughed and took his arm.

"Yes, of course, good sir." I replied. The ballroom was so colorful and filled with glittering lights and music that was so sweet to the ear. Peter was dancing with a dryad and Susan was dancing with Rôderan. They looked so cute together! After Edmund and I danced, another man asked for the honor to dance with me. I agreed and immediately Edmund tightened his fist. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. As I danced with this stranger, I felt suddenly frightened. "May I ask who you are, milady?" he asked. I could not answer.

"I can only say that we have never met." I replied, in a complete lie. _This _was the boy who had struck me and beat me four months ago on the streets. He began to remove my mask but I pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me." I hissed. He removed his mask quickly. Yes! I was right—it was that boy! He stared at me completely confused. Edmund walked up to us.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"N-n-no, there isn't." the boy stuttered. He fled from our presence and to the punch table. Edmund held out his hand again and I danced with him again. This dance was slow—a waltz of some sort. He locked eyes with me just like in the library the one night he was teaching me to dance. I returned to that moment. There were no people surrounding us as we danced. Ed spun me around once and got me back into his hold.

We stopped dancing as he leaned into kiss me. It was a small lovely kiss. People around us began to whisper after he had pulled away. His silver crown was luminescent in the candle light.

I felt everyone's eyes poured onto us. Edmund looked at the band and urged them to continue playing as we snuck away into the gardens. We were laughing as he pulled off his mask and I pulled off mine. "I think it was obvious to everyone now that you have a lover!" I told, as Edmund slid his arms around my waist.

"Well, I do love you, Lucy. I love you more than you know." Edmund responded. I could feel my head begin to pound and my heart begin to race. Adrenalin rushed through my veins. He kissed me again—this time passionately. I felt my arms go around him. He lifted me up and spun me around several times. I pulled away as we were both out of breath. His cheeks were flustered. We stood just staring into each other's eyes without saying anything. We were both lost for words.

_:: __**A/N**__- I know I left this as a cliff-hanger but I'll update ASAP! Thanks for the great reviews! =) ::_


	15. Chapter 15

Cinderella in Narnia:

Chapter Fifteen

***A/N: This will start up from the moment where Edmund and Lucy kissed after the dance during the masquerade after they snuck in the gardens—so bare with me! Thanks***

Edmund and I broke the kiss. We were both lost for words. My head was pounding and throbbing. "Edmund," I whispered. "I—I—"

He placed two fingers gently on my lips to keep me from talking. "Come with me." He folded his hands into mine. He led me to another part of the gardens. "Wait here," he asked. I nodded. He went off behind two bushes. I heard him whispering. Suddenly, little lights just came out from somewhere. Edmund came back. "They're going to make sure that no one else comes into the garden for us."

"Who is?" I asked. Edmund grinned. "Fairies?!" I exclaimed. "I thought there were—"

He jumped up to me and covered my mouth. "Don't ever say that! Every time a human says that sentence, a fairy dies!"

I was too shocked for words. We heard music coming from the ball room. "May I have this dance?" he inquired, bowing. I blushed and took hold of his hand.

"You may, milord."

We danced the whole night! I felt like just screaming with joy now. That's how happy I was. It wasn't until around four in the morning when we finally went inside. I almost dropped on the floor I was so tired. Edmund lifted me up and carried me to bed. "D-d-don't leave j-j-just yet." I said, through a yawn. He was prying my fingers off his sleeves. "Please," I begged.

He kissed my forehead. "Good night, my Lucy. My Queen," he whispered. I pulled my blankets over myself to keep the cold wind away from me. Wait a minute! Did Edmund just call me _my queen?_ Or am I going mad? I jolted out of bed and ran outside of my room. "Edmund!" I cried. He turned around. I ran up to him. "What did you say just before you left my room?"

He began to blush. "You heard that?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "Yes, of course I did."

He took hold of my hand and kissed my palm. "You really should get some rest, Lucy." Edmund whispered. I shook my head.

"No, I can't go to sleep." I told. "Not—"

"Lucy," Edmund said, rather sternly. I nodded and turned around. As I was walking back towards my room, I could tell Edmund was waiting for me to turn around, run up to him and kiss him. I wouldn't. It was just an act. "Lucy!" Edmund inquired. I turned around. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No," I laughed. "Would I be?"

Edmund frowned. I giggled. "I'm just kidding, Ed. You need to loosen up a bit." I said. I walked up to him and kissed him. He slipped his arms around my waist but I let go. "See you in a few hours." I whispered. He smiled sheepishly.

.

.

.

.

.

Later in the afternoon, I had woken up to the sound of the lunch bell. I was hungry. I got out of bed and changed my dress. I forgot to take off my ball gown last night. "Heavens! They're all probably wondering where I am this late an hour." I thought to myself. A faun came in.

"Milady, His Majesty the King has asked you to join lunch with him at a special place that can only be reached by gryphon. He proposes you come as soon as possible." The faun stated, plainly.

"Thank you." I said, confused. She bowed and left. "Hmm," I sighed. After I finished getting dressed, I went outside to the courtyard. There was a gryphon right in front of me. "Wow!" I exclaimed. The gryphon bowed. I curtsied. Peter and Susan came out.

"Lucy where are you going?" Susan inquired. I shrugged and got on the gryphon. "Lucy!"

"I'm going to see Edmund!" I snapped. Susan dropped her jaw. I had never really snapped at her—well, except for that time when I nearly ripped her hair out.

Peter winked at me. I smiled and the gryphon took flight. I held on tightly to his neck as we went above the clouds. "Do we have to go so high?" I yelled. The male gryphon laughed.

"Is Her Majesty afraid of heights?"

"No—it's just that I don't like flying!" I replied.

"Then I suggest you hold on tightly, my Queen." The gryphon responded. He did a huge dive down. I screamed so loudly I thought I my voice would be lost forever. As he circled around, I fell off. I was screaming like bloody Mary. The gryphon swooped down and got hold of me with his feet. My heart was pounding and I thought that that had been it for me there after that nasty fall. "Forgive me, milady. That was not meant to happen."

"It's alright. I—come to think of it, it actually felt like flying! Could you maybe do that one more time?" I asked. The gryphon laughed heartily. He did a flip in the air before letting go of me. I spread my arms out and felt the wind. So, this is what it must've felt like for Peter Pan—always flying! The gryphon caught me again. "It was better the second time!" I exclaimed. The gryphon nudged me and at last we came to Edmund. He had been watching us from the sky.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he exclaimed. "You fell!"

"Well, the first time was an accident—the second time I just wanted to—"

"I heard you screaming." He interrupted.

"I was that loud?"

He laughed and nodded. The gryphon remained with us for protection as we sat down to our picnic lunch by a clear lake. It was a meadow in the middle of the forest. The sun was shining like a million candles on us. We had sandwiches for lunch, strawberries, apples, sweet mead for a drink, and honey-dipped scones for dessert. It was all delicious. Edmund took hold of my hand during our talk of the kingdom. "Lucy, the reason I asked you here was because—"

He paused. "W-w-well, it's not really that easy t-to, uhm…" he stuttered. "Lucy Pevensie, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a silver band from the basket. I dropped my jaw. I was too stunned for words. I couldn't reply! I so dearly wanted to say yes! "Y-yes!" I whispered. "Yes!"

Edmund smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled away. "I wanted to ask you yesterday in the gardens, but I-I—didn't know how you'd react to all this. So—"

"Edmund, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Why, even if you hadn't asked, I would've still been happy!"

Edmund stood up. "I haven't told anyone else—well, I've told a few people…I'm sure the word has already gotten around. The maids always—"

"It doesn't matter, Ed." I said, standing up and walking up next to him. "It had to come out sooner or later."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Should we go back?" he whispered. I shrugged. I could feel his breath on my face as our foreheads touched. My eyes were shut tight. He held me close to him. "From this day forward, I will swear to protect you with my life—I always have but I will do so harder." He whispered.

"Edmund, you've already done so much for me. There is no need for any of that."

"It's because I love you."

He traced my lips gently. I couldn't breathe. It was so difficult to breathe. "Your Majesty, your brother is in need of you! Archenland has declared war on Narnia!" the gryphon exclaimed. We pulled apart. I looked at Edmund sympathetically. He shook his head as we climbed on the gryphon's back and flew back to Cair Paravel in a rush. The Dukes and King of Archenland were waiting at the main doors as we flew back. The princess was also there. She wasn't all that lovely. She had a nasty temper and bickered over every little thing that annoyed her. She was called Katarina. I saw the sadness in Susan as she saw Katarina flirting with Rôderan. I felt like punching her. "Ah, your majesty," the King of Archenland exclaimed. Edmund was furious. He slid off the gryphon and stormed up to the King of Archenland.

"How dare you come here uninvited?!" he snarled. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER NARNIA EVEN IF WE ARE NEIGHBORING COUNTRIES!"

"But, good king, we come humbly! All I ask is that my daughter marry your brother to keep the peace between our two countries!" the old king rasped.

I slid off the gryphon. "I don't give a damn about your country, King. I shall see to it that my brother will not marry your daughter."

"Then your country will fall into slavery—unless you propose a different marriage; such as yourself, eh?" the king croaked.

"NO!" Edmund and I screamed. Peter covered my mouth as the King looked at me. He laughed. "Ah, I see you have a lover as well. Tsk, tsk. That is not a very wise thing of such a young king. We shall come back in two months. If you do not choose who shall marry my daughter, then I shall have my army take over the whole of Narnia."

At that, the King left. Edmund tore his crown of his head and stormed inside. I went to get his crown and I followed him. I heard his bedroom door slam shut. A vase had fallen and broken. I went to him and knocked on his door gently. "_WHAT?"_ he yelled.

"Edmund, it's me Lucy." I replied, softly. He opened the door. I handed him his crown. He took it and apologized. "Do you want to—"

"No." he snapped. "I need to think for a while."

He shut the door and locked it. I drew away from the door. I walked to my own room—I was able to hear Edmund screaming and tearing things off the wall. I dropped on the floor with tears forming. I buried my head in my knees and sobbed. I looked at the ceiling feeling so stupid.

.

.

.

.

After that day, I hadn't seen Edmund for a week. He didn't want to see anyone either. I didn't show to breakfast, lunch or dinner. I wasn't hungry so I spent my days in the library reading over maps and studying different creatures and languages. I saw the library door open and close. Edmund had his eyes on the floor as he came up to me. "Lucy, I'm so sorry for the past week. How could I have been so horrible to you?" he asked, in a whisper as he sat next to me. His eyes were red. He must have been crying, I thought.

"It's alright, Edmund. I'm used to it. I forgive you. I'm here for you if you ever just need to talk." I told him. He smiled and I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know what's gotten into me." He told, playing with a strand of my hair. I laid my head on his chest. His heart beating was so gentle and steady.

"We all go through that."

He let out a deep sigh. "I guess so." He said, with a laugh. "I never meant to ignore you like I did. I just needed—"

"Space?"

He nodded. I smiled. "I know,"

We ate dinner that evening with everyone in the great hall. It was quiet and not much talk which Edmund and I both wanted. No one had questioned us if we were engaged or about Rôderan marrying Katarina. We were all too tired for talk.

.

.

.

.

_*I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a while to think of the right words and how everything was to plan out with Edmund and Lucy but anyway, keep reviewing! It really helps!* _


	16. Chapter 16

_Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Sixteen_

The next day, I was found in the gardens. I had a book in my hand. It was about myths and legends and about different creatures of the lands. Everything else surrounding me just disappeared as I read the stories. My favorite was _The Little Mermaid _and _Cinderella. Peter Pan _was another one. I just sometimes wished to fly away and go where ever I pleased. "…Lucy!" Someone called. I looked up. "Hello!" Susan exclaimed, waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh, s-s-sorry, I must've daydreamed too much again." I said, with a sigh. Susan smiled. "What's going on?"

"She's back. They're getting—"

She broke down on her knees and began sobbing. "I HATE HER!" she scolded. "I SWEAR I JUST WISH I COULD RIP OUT HER HAIR!"

I could only start laughing. "You sound like me!" I exclaimed. Susan laughed. She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I'm sure there's going to be a way out of this."

"N-no, there isn't a way, Lu." Susan whispered. "Not this time,"

She smiled weakly and turned away to leave. "I have to go." She said. I frowned. She dearly loved Rôderan, how could she give up on him now, I thought!

"No! You are not giving up to that brat Katarina now! You'd be called _stupid _if you let her win over you." I exclaimed. "I can see that he too is in love with you. Do not give up!"

"She's a princess, I'm just a girl!"

"Susan, do you think that I gave up just when I never got to see Edmund when I gave the first invitation to you and your mother?"

"No,"

"I kept trying to come here! Now we're engaged! Rôderan doesn't like Katarina. I can see it in his eyes." I continued. "I'll find a way to—"

"Lucy!" Edmund called from the hallways. He smiled when he saw me. I waved and turned to Susan. "I'll come back soon."

Susan nodded and smiled as I skipped away to Edmund. "How are you this afternoon, Lucy?" he asked. I smiled. We walked with our arms linked through the hallway and while walking down some steps, we bumped into Katarina.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." She said, curtsying low. Ugh, I grimaced at the sight of her. Her gowns were too revealing and three inches above her ankle. She looked like a prostitute to somebody.

Edmund grimaced as well as he said, "Hullo," in return. I pinched him. "Ow!" he hissed at me. We walked then to the balcony where there was lunch. "My brother will be joining us—with that whore as well." Edmund said.

"Edmund, don't say that word." I told. "It's not decent for a king."

He rolled his eyes and flung a grape at me. "Ew!" I shrieked. Rôderan came up with Katarina. Susan came and sat next to me. She almost began sobbing. She barely touched her food and didn't talk to me or Edmund. Katarina was disgusting at the lunch table. I nearly threw up at my plate. The way she was behaving.

I grimaced and put my fork down. "Today is a lovely weather for riding. What say you, Susan? Do you care to go riding?" I asked. She looked up. Rôderan did too.

"I—I am not feeling well enough to go riding today, I'm sorry Lu; maybe Edmund will come with you." Susan whispered. I sent her a look. "Lucy, not today—I'm not well."

She stood up and stormed back inside furious. Katarina smirked. "Well, looks like someone has a nasty temper this morning." She teased.

"Shut up, Katarina." Edmund demanded, harshly. He stood up and also left.

"Make that two,"

"Mind your own business and stop trying to control everyone, Katarina!" I exclaimed. She stood up and decided to argue against me.

"You're not even royalty! What right do you have to tell me what to do, Lisa?"

"LUCY!" I exclaimed, standing up furious. "I may not have the right to drive you out of Narnia but I do have a right to keep you away from me, my sister and Edmund."

"You are such a brat, Lucy."

"You're one to talk!"

I stormed away from the luncheon. Why did everything always turn out wrong?! I clenched my fists as I walked down the hallway. This had gone far enough. I stormed into Edmund's room. "Edmund, get that witch out of here!" I growled.

I found him leaning over his desk, breathing heavy and his face extremely pale. "Edmund?" I exclaimed. "Edmund!"

He looked up at me. "Someone p-p-pois—"

I took hold of his arms. "Edmund, talk to me! What happened?" I exclaimed. He began coughing. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Edmund!" I cried.

"L-l-lucy, there's no—time!"

A faun came in. "Get a doctor! Edmund's not well!" I cried at her. She immediately went down and a doctor came within ten minutes. He did a test on his blood. I felt tears falling every minute. It was that Katarina who did this! I know it!

"He needs a witch-doctor. A witch-doctor is the only person who can be able to cure this poison." The doctor told.

"How long would it take for the witch-doctor to come here?" I asked, in a whisper. The doctor glanced at Edmund and then to me.

"He would not make it in three days." Replied the doctor, "Unless, there is a witch-doctor here in Narnia, then there might be a possibility of him surviving. He needs an antidote."

"Is there any way that maybe you could possibly make an antidote for this poison?" I inquired.

"My dear, it takes several years to make up such a healer. I am so sorry, other than the witch-doctor; there is nothing else left for me to do."

I nodded and the doctor left. I walked over to Edmund and took hold of his freezing hands. "Don't leave me here." I begged. Edmund turned his head to me.

"I would—never leave you in the world alone." He replied. "Just listen to me now! Aslan—is the only one who has the healing powers for this strong of poison. The witch-doctor will only make it w-w-worse! Do this for me: go in search of Aslan and bring him here before the three days are over."

"B-but what if you get worse without me here?" I pleaded.

"Go!" he ordered. "I don't mean to sound harsh and unkind, my darling, but you _have _to do this for me!"

I nodded, kissed his hands and left. How was I going to find Aslan? What if Aslan was on the Lone Islands? I grew more worried and felt like sobbing harder. The gryphon who I rode came up to me now. "Milady, I have orders to take you to Aslan. Climb on my back and I shall take you to Him." He told. I nodded and climbed on his back. I was right! Aslan was on the Lone Islands. It took that whole day to fly there and the gryphon was flying at top speed. Aslan was visiting the governor of the island cities when we landed. "Lucy, I know why you have come—there is no need to explain." Aslan told, as I jumped off the gryphon.

"Aslan, please, Edmund really needs you. Will you come?" I begged him. He looked at me. "Please?"

"Dear One, I shall be at Cair Paravel when I am finished here. Do not fear or worry. Edmund will not take his last yet. It's not his time."

I smiled weakly as Aslan nudged me with his nose. "I shall come, Lucy. Until I come, go and keep Edmund company. He misses you."

I nodded—having faith that Aslan would take care of all this. I climbed back on the gryphon and we flew back to Cair Paravel. I ran immediately to Edmund. "Edmund!" I cried. He smiled when he saw me come through the doors.

"Is he coming?" he whispered. I nodded. "When?"

"He said he'll come, but he didn't specify when. I know he'll keep you alive long enough for him to get here."

Edmund coughed hoarsely. I poured him a glass of water. The water had been checked twice just to make sure that it was not poisoned. I gave it to Edmund and he drank the whole glass. "Thank you, Lucy,"

"Edmund?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Never mind," I said. He shut his eyes for a while. Aslan came late in the night. Both doors opened as he walked in. "Thank you for coming, Aslan." I whispered. He nodded and breathed on Edmund—whose color returned into that same golden tint that he had in his skin. I smiled widely.

"Let him rest." Aslan told. "He is well—but tired."

"I know."

We walked out of Edmund's room and I walked to my own. "Aslan, today when Edmund nearly got killed, I didn't know what else to do—and I know you were busy but, Edmund didn't want a witch-doctor coming in to see him."

"I understand, Lucy. There is no need to apologize for doing good in the world. Get some rest, for tomorrow is going to be a long day for the both of you."

"Good night, Aslan. And thank you, again,"

I turned towards my room and fell on the bed exhausted. I didn't bother changing into my night gown. So much had already happened. I fell asleep expecting nothing.

_*A/N: this was a different twist in the plot—I know, but I hoped that you liked it and tell me what you think!* _


	17. Chapter 17

A Cinderella in Narnia

Chapter 17

_**A/N:**__ I know I've been badly rushing the scenes in the previous chapters! Whenever I write this story, I get so into it that I just forget to slow down and I myself can't wait till the end! So, I'll work on slowing down the chapters until the end! Thanks for the reviews! =) TheTudorWife_

.

.

.

.

As I slept during the night, my head was filled with visions of just pure darkness, death and torment. It was brutal—completely brutal. I felt like I was being strangled and hung upside down over a pit of fire as dark spirits danced and waited for my death. In my bed, I was tossing and turning and trying to fight off the dark figures that were attacking me with spears and hot blades that they heated over the fire so it would sting more once they cut me. I shrieked in the middle of the night and fell off my bed. I hit the cold marble floor and felt my nose bleed. I groaned in agony. Why did stupid things like this have to happen to me? What have I done wrong? There were so many things that I could not explain that occurred to me in my dream. Some moments were heart-wrenching. Some were deadly and filled with a poison—that if you breathed in the air, it would kill you before you could say your last good-bye to your loved ones.

"Please…" I whispered, "Someone help me! I am completely lost."

I felt tears forming as I sat up and lit a candle. I took out a handkerchief and held my nose tightly as I lay on the bed to stop the bleeding. The moon was full and showed brightly through my window into my room. After my nose had stopped bleeding, I washed my blood-stained handkerchief and walked out on to the balcony to feel the cool winter breeze blowing all around my body and wrapping itself around me like a chilled or frozen blanket made of ice. I saw Susan wandering around in the gardens alone. _I wonder what she's thinking of right now. _I thought to myself. I leaned on the railing and watched my sister sit on a bench and letting her tears fall. What had happened? I felt so terrible for her. I decided to go down and talk to her. I took my time while making my way to the garden where Susan was. As soon as she saw me, she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "L-Lucy, you should be in bed!" she whispered. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Susan?" I asked. She let out a sigh of irritation and looked up at the moon and stars. She thought for several moments before deciding to answer me.

"It's that witch who's trying so hard to seduce Rôderan with her sly and evil tactics." Susan gritted, clenching her fists. "I heard her in his bedroom earlier—I was just passing by to go to the library when she was forced out by him. She asked me if I had heard anything and warned me if I ever went near Rôderan, she would murder me."

"Do you love him?" I asked. She scoffed slightly.

"No…not anymore," she muttered. I stood up in fury.

"How can you let that other girl win? He loves you! I know he does. I can see it easily in his eyes. He'll do anything for you! Do not give up, Susan." I yelled.

"Sshh, Lucy! You'll wake everyone up!" Susan whispered.

"I don't care if I wake everyone up! I won't let you let this all go just because some other _princess_ is here." I shouted. A few lights went on in bedrooms. Rôderan had turned his light on. Susan covered my mouth as he appeared at the window to see what all the yelling was about.

"W-what's going on? Why are you yelling, Lucy?" he asked, yawning.

"Never mind that, just go on to bed." I called up to him. He went back inside and his candle light went out. Susan sent a look at me once he went back inside.

"He's heard you Lucy. Now I won't ever look at him or that brat of a princess." Susan snapped and she stormed inside. I remained outside on the same bench until dawn approached. I was thinking through the whole night about that dream that I had of those spirits and dark shadows. I tried to make myself forget it but I couldn't.

Once the sun was over the horizon, the breakfast bells rang throughout the halls. Fauns, dryads, centaurs and other creatures of the sort roamed about the castle for the start of the day. A female faun walked up to me and curtsied. I stood up and did the same. "His Majesty has requested to see you in the library after breakfast, milady." She said.

"Thank you, I shall see to it that I see him."

She nodded and left in the same direction. I walked back inside and to the great hall for breakfast. Only the Queen Mother and Rôderan were there. I sat next to Edmund's mother and she greeted me with a warm hug. "How are you, my dear?" she inquired.

"I am well, thank you. Why is Edmund not here?" I asked. She took her goblet into her hand and took a small swallow of her drink before answering.

"He's been in the library since four in the morning. Archenland has declared war on us." She whispered. I dropped my fork. "Yes, it's because of the arranged marriage of my eldest son and the eldest princess. Rôderan refuses to marry Katarina. He dearly loves Susan—your sister."

_I KNEW IT! _I yelled in my thoughts. He has loved her all along! How can Susan be so blind sometimes? "Why does he not tell the King that he does not wish for the arranged marriage?" I asked.

The Queen sighed and laid her fork and knife down. "He swears he'll put my country under dictatorship and put Narnians into slavery. Unless, there is another marriage in my family that will be strong enough to drive out the King of Archenland and his daughter—then there will be a chance of saving my people. If there isn't a marriage, then we are lost. I hear Edmund has offered you his hand in marriage."

"Y-yes, he did—a few days ago." I answered, feeling slightly embarrassed. His mother smiled and nodded.

"I knew he would one day find a good woman to marry." She told, finishing her breakfast. She stood up and left the great hall. I fiddled with my breakfast. Edmund came in and sat next to me. He took hold of my hand under the table as soon as the king from Archenland entered. He gripped onto my hand so tightly, I jumped. "Edmund," I whispered. He glared at Katarina and her father.

He let go of my hand. "Must she be here when we—"

"Yes," Edmund snapped, "She needs to hear what you said about her to my face—now. So everyone in this room may know who you truly are."

Katarina's hand began shaking when she took hold of her goblet. Her face was pale—and filled with guilt as she spilled her drink all over herself and the table. "Edmund and Lucy should not be together. She is a commoner and once a slave under a baroness. She is worthless—less than the soil of this good earth. I poured the poison into Lucy's goblet yesterday—but instead of her drinking it, Edmund drank it. I tried to murder Lucy. I never wanted Rôderan, but Edmund." She told. Everyone remained absolutely silent. So…that's why Edmund was in the library! He was discussing matters with the other King. "I know most likely I'll be sentenced to death for this conspiracy. My father and I will be departing today." She finished. Edmund was glowering at them. I was biting my lower lip to keep myself from crying. Something else was missing! How could they just leave without fighting us? There was something Edmund and Katarina were not explaining. Unless something occurred between the trio, then they wouldn't leave so easy.

Had _Edmund _offered to marry Katarina and break our engagement? Why did Katarina say she wanted Edmund?!

I felt in my veins that that was going to happen. I looked at Edmund who had his head down. Katarina was watching my every move as she was whispering to her father. I stood up and left. This time—Edmund didn't come after me. I walked into the library and I sobbed. I dropped on my knees, clenching the door knob with my right hand. I let go of it and huddled myself as I cried. Edmund was the third person in my life who I was about to lose to a woman who despises me. A light knock came behind the door. I stood up and walked away from the door as Edmund came in. He shut the door. "Before you yell at me, Lucy, let me explain." He said, holding out his hands. I was furious. I could not believe that he would be a person to agree to something like this. "Katarina threatened to murder you and Susan—you, if you married me and Susan if she married my brother. I tried so hard to at least try to get them out of my country and marry someone else but there was no one else. The poison that she poured in my cup was meant for you but I knew and I took it instead." Edmund told. I shook my head and faced away from Edmund. "I would've gladly taken the drink instead of you losing your life, Ed." I whispered.

"Lucy—I truly wish to marry you. I want you to know that now. I would do anything to marry you." Edmund added.

"Then that's all you had to say, instead of that Katarina insulting me and telling me she tried to murder me right in front of you!"

"But, it's not that easy for me! You have to help me, Lucy. I need you right now." Edmund said, biting his lip so he wouldn't begin to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. I buried my head into his shoulder. "I love you, Edmund."

"I love you too."

"But—can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Marry Katarina," I answered. Edmund pulled away and held my arms. "If you don't marry her, things will end badly. Most likely one of us would die."

"I—"

"Promise me, Edmund. If you love me this much to take my goblet that was filled with poison ready to kill me, then you would also do this for me."

"I promise."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me into another hug. I would miss him—dearly. "I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"Don't apologize now. You have a job to do as King."

_***A/N:**__ Please don't murder me for this ending of Chapter 17! I wanted to try something new again =) But if you really really like it, then you'll find out if Edmund does or doesn't marry Katarina and if he gets to marry Lucy or doesn't! =) Review too! _


	18. Chapter 18

A Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Eighteen

I never wanted Edmund to marry Katarina. But—it was the struggle that made me say to Edmund that he must marry her in order for his country to be free. And, if I married him, Narnia would fall and crumble. Katarina was right that I had been a slave under a baroness, but I was not lower than the soil. She had not known when Edmund proposed to me, I had become a part of the Narnian court. I dared not to speak out-of-turn in front of Katarina—who knew what she could do to me?

I was brushing my horse in the stable when Edmund and Katarina. I was behind the horse in the stall so they did not see me as I listened into their "secret" conversation. "…You know, Edmund, I am so glad you agreed to marry me, because you'll then have a legitimate heir to Narnia and freedom." I heard Katarina say. Oh, how she was cold and filled with poison. I gritted my teeth.

"I do not wish to hear anymore from you, witch. Lucy was much more legit then you could ever be. You and your father are causing great problems among my lands. Do you show no pity towards the innocent? Why must you enslave a country that you do not even think of but only when you are visiting? Do you not have any shame?" Edmund said. I saw Katarina cower in his words. Who did she think she was? Sometimes, I thought she was raised in a brothel.

"You—" she paused. I saw Edmund raise his left brow. I peaked over my horse as he glared at her. Katarina was stuttering and trying so hard to insult either me or him. "If you decide to marry Lucy, then feel free and watch your whole country come to slavery. Be my guest. It has happened before you in other countries—like Ettinsmore."

"Get out!" Edmund hissed at her. She stormed out and I heard the barn doors slam. "Alright, come on, Lucy. I know you're in here." Edmund told. I came out to view out of my horses' stable. Edmund sighed and sat down on a huge chest.

I came next to him and he put his arm around me. "Are you angry at me? I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just in here cleaning my horse." I exclaimed. Edmund shook his head. I remained silent—waiting for him to just say anything.

"I don't know what to do, Lucy." Edmund sobbed. I dropped my head onto his chest as he stroked my back warmly. "She already behaves as if she were Queen. She even looks down upon my mother as if she, too, were worthless!"

"Katarina has no right to do such things as she does. You have every right to stop this right now—but if you did—"

"I know what's going to happen, Lucy." Edmund exclaimed, letting out an irritated sigh. "I've been told at least five hundred times already."

"S-sorry, I know—I always speak out-of-turn."

Edmund shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "There is something that I want to give you before—it happens. Something not even Katarina can't take away from us," he whispered, lacing his fingers with mine. Suddenly, my heart was pounding furiously. My hands tingled as they were in Edmund's hold. He leaned in and kissed me gently. It turned out to be more passionate than I expected it to be.

Peter had entered the barn and Edmund pulled away as soon as the doors opened. He sat back down next to me. "Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Y-yes, Peter?"

He came over to us and saw we were both flustered and red in our cheeks. "By the Lion's mane, are you two blushing?" he asked, teasingly.

"Just hot in here," Edmund muttered, as we stole glances. I bit my bottom lip—trying to hold my giggles. Peter could only smile. "I guess I should be going back to the castle then, if I was interrupting anything?" Peter replied.

"Yes," Edmund said.

"No," I exclaimed. Edmund shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Peter, can I talk to you later?"

He nodded and left us alone. Edmund and I were quiet for a while—until I spoke up. "So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I don't really have a choice. I wish I did." Edmund answered. I stroked his arm. "Let's go to the beach, like we used to."

I nodded and we ran to the beach, throwing off our shoes. Edmund stripped off his shirt and jumped in. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"It's cold!" I whined. Edmund snorted and pulled me in. "NO!" I screamed. He laughed evilly as he sprayed water on me. I came up from under the water shivering. "Why did you do that for?" I yelled. He smiled and kissed me. He placed both his hands on my neck as he did. We were pushed by the waves as we kissed. One huge wave came over us and pushed us to shore, causing Edmund to land on top of me. "What the devil is going on here?" we heard Katarina exclaim as she and her father had come on a walk. Edmund got off me and pulled me up as he put his shirt on. Katarina was fuming—so was her father. "Having a little love affair, are we?" she asked, pointing a dagger at Edmund's throat.

"Katarina, we were just pushed over by a strong wave—and I landed on top of her." Edmund confessed.

"_Coincidentally_, you landed on top of her. Perhaps you wanted to give her a _bastard_?" Katarina growled. She had gone too far with her words now. Edmund smacked her with the back of his hand and she fell to the ground.

"You speak out-of-turn and have gone too far with spoken word." Edmund snarled. "If it means bringing war amongst our neighboring countries, then let there be a war—not a marriage uniting us, milady and milord."

I was frightened beyond my imagination. I knew this would happen. Edmund gripped on to my hand and we stormed back to the castle. He was pulling me behind him. "Lucy, I want you to stay here in my bedroom. Whatever happens, do not open the door for _anyone _until you hear my voice, do you understand?" Edmund told. I nodded.

"Edmund, please be careful." I whispered. He nodded and I threw my arms around him. He lifted me off the ground as he held me tightly. "Be safe." I added. He nodded and turned to leave.

It was hours before I heard Edmund return. "_Lucy, it's me Edmund. You can open the door."_ He said. I did and he slid in. He sat on a chair and pulled me on to his lap. "We are going to have to fight them physically." He announced.

"Then so be it." I responded.


	19. Chapter 19

A Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Nineteen

_Aren't you happy with the very swift updates? =) I am too. I'm so happy to be updating _A Cinderella in Narnia _because I love this story! It is ALMOST DONE! Just a couple of chapters after this! Keep reading and reviewing! _

.

.

.

.

Battle was awful! I didn't want to lose Edmund—Peter said he was going to join too. Edmund had summoned all the neighboring countries to a meeting in Parliament. The Lone Islands would send men over in three days to help us win this war. Ettinsmore joined forces with us because Archenland had taken over them too. The people of Ettinsmore despised Archenland. Edmund had also sent words of help over to the islands of Terebinthia to send men over. They agree to it. Who knows how long they'll get here. They are miles away from the mainland. I was reading again in the library when Peter came in. "I never got a chance to talk to you yesterday." He told. I closed my book and looked at him. He sat adjacent to me and took hold of my hand.

"It's not safe here for you, Lucy." He started. "Edmund and I were talking about—"

"My place is here with Edmund, Peter. If anything happens to him, I need to know."

"No! You can't stay in this castle—there—there are spies and enemies everywhere! If they capture you, then they'll get to Edmund easily. You must get out of here!" Peter demanded. "Telmarines even offered to join allied-forces with Archenland."

"I don't want to hear anything more of this horrible war! Why must we be in this mess anyway?" I snapped, folding my arms on my chest. "If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened. Sometimes, I think I was a mistake."

"Don't you dare say such things. Don't even think them! Your father loved you. Edmund loves you! So does Susan. I do too. You were _not _a mistake. How can you say that, Lu?" he asked, taking me into his arms.

I began sobbing. "You haven't even tried to listen to me and let me explain!" I yelled. Peter remained quiet and waited for me to explain. "What Edmund and I did _on accident _caused us to fall into battle." I told. "We were splashing each other in the ocean down by the beach yesterday and a huge wave crashed over us and pushed us both to shore as he kissed me and then he landed on top of me without his shirt—so it only looked like we were doing something we weren't supposed to but I swear we weren't!"

Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe that Old King will allow me to marry Katarina so there doesn't have to be a war." Peter replied. I jumped up at his words.

"What?!" I cried. He nodded. "Why would you do that? What about your wife?"

"She died of tuberculosis four days after we married. That's why I stayed here. I knew trouble came as soon as Katarina stepped in this castle."

"We all did, Peter." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyway, I'll go to that King and demand to him that I marry Katarina. I won't mention you or Edmund—I'll say that I want his daughter because, well—I do." Peter hesitated. I smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best older brother I ever had. But, really, you don't have to do this for me! Please," I said, as he wrapped his arms around me too.

"You're my little sister, of course, I'll do anything for you." He whispered. He kissed the top of my head and left the library. I smiled to myself but still felt a wave of remorse that Peter wanted to marry Katarina just so Edmund and I could be together and happy and Narnia would be free from slavery. I slouched in my chair. Suddenly, I heard Katarina down the hall shouting yes to Peter. Boy, was she just an airhead. Then I heard her father agree to the marriage and delay the war. Edmund ran into the library happier than he's ever been. He lifted me up into the air and spun me around as he hugged me. "WE DON'T HAVE TO GO TO WAR!" he cried, laughing. I was laughing too as he put me down. "They're leaving after the marriage!"

He played with my hair as he locked eyes with me. "I'm so happy!" I said, hugging him again. Peter came in and smiled as he saw us. "Peter, I don't know how to repay you for this."

"You don't have to marry her." Edmund added. Peter shook his head.

"That has already been decided, thank you."

"When Lucy's coronation takes place, you will be knighted, if that suits your taste." Edmund told. Peter bowed and I raised my brows.

"M-my coronation?" I stuttered. Edmund nodded as he turned back to face me.

"Well, I do need a Queen too, if you'll accept." He whispered. All I could do was drop my jaw. I tried so hard to say yes. I was too lost for words. "Please say yes!"

"Yes!" I said, half blushing. Peter smiled and left us alone. "I can't believe it! Am I really going to be Queen of Narnia?"

"Only if you want to," Edmund answered, stroking my arms. I let out a sigh. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking of how my life has changed so much. I remember the first time I saw you at home when I was a slave."

Edmund and I decided to have lunch in the gardens. I leaned against the trunk of the willow tree and Edmund had his head on my lap. "It feels like so long ago when I was practically starved by my step-mother and forced to reap the fields." I laughed. Edmund smiled at me as he looked up. He took hold of my hands and kissed my palms.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered. I felt my cheeks go hot. Why did I always feel so embarrassed when he said that to me?! I cried in my head. I shook away the thought and looked up into the sky. The sun was shining through the willow trees like little stars only brighter. On the grass, it looked like a thousand fireflies resting on it as the willow tree also provided shade. Edmund sat up and stretched. I smiled to myself. "What do you want to do the rest of the day, my darling?" Edmund asked, blocking me from escaping under the willow tree.

"Well, I haven't decided quite yet what I want to do. I want to relax and read." I answered. Edmund frowned but nodded anyway. I smiled and kissed him. "I know you might find it boring, but I love to read. I love learning new things from books."

"Alright," he whispered. I headed back to the castle. I smiled to myself as I found _Peter Pan _and read that again. I read it in less than an hour. It always filled me with excitement as I read through the pages of Captain Hook and how Peter Pan fought him with only a dagger. He reminded me of Edmund because Edmund never really seemed to grow up, but he was a good fighter and defended what he loved.

After I read _Peter Pan _I read _Romeo and Juliet_—it was an amazing tragedy, absolute genius! I thought. The death scene always made me cry and the balcony scene where she finds out Romeo wants to marry her.

After my reading in the library, I went to dinner and ate quietly. Edmund tried starting up conversations but I ended them. I wasn't in the mood for talk. After dinner, Susan pulled me aside. "Lucy, are you feeling well? You were snapping at Edmund. You never do that."

"I'm fine." I hissed. "I just need to be at peace."

"It's happened," she whispered. I stopped walking.

"Wh—What's happening? Who told you?" I exclaimed, frightened.

"Womanhood," she whispered. "I made your bed for you this morning and I saw just a tiny drop of blood."

Oh Aslan! I prayed. No—why did this—I growled to myself. It was at the worst time too! "Ugh, why did I have to get it now?" I pleaded. Susan could only smile.

"All women get it. It's a part of growing up, Lucy. If you need any help, just come and talk to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay," I laughed. She smiled and Edmund came out. I was so glad we finished this conversation.

"What's going on that I need to know about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk," Susan teased. Edmund went pale and left us alone. Susan and I laughed.

"Oh, Edmund…" I exclaimed. "We finished it just before you came out. She was teasing."

Edmund turned around and sighed of relief. Susan left us alone. "Have you—you know," he whispered. I slapped his arm. "Sorry!"

I wasn't going to answer that at all. It was ridiculous of him to ask such a thing! "How could you seriously ask something like that? I mean really, that's totally inappropriate!"

"_Sorry_!" Edmund scoffed. I laughed and we walked down the hall to the door of my bedroom. "Good night then?"

"Good night, Edmund." I said, opening my door. I kissed him on the cheek and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as I crawled under my covers.


	20. Chapter 20

A Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Twenty

_This chapter will be in Edmund's point-of-view this time since I've done so much on Lucy's thoughts, I decided, heck, why not do one where Edmund thinks? Here we go!_

.

.

.

I was sitting up with a candle at my table. I had my quill in hand as I tried to write Lucy something. I had no idea what to write!

Lucy,

What my heart yearns to say is I can't think of anything more wonderful than what has happened in these past few months, except for Katarina and her father trying to take over Narnia. I've tried so hard just to please you that I cannot even please myself. Every part of my mind just feels corrupted and down washed with a huge monsoon. Everything is chaotic! When do you suppose will be the right time for a wedding, darling? I'm basically just writing down random thoughts that are driving me mad! I feel as though my brain is about to explode and all my inner secrets will be revealed to the whole kingdom! My people don't even know that we're betrothed. Well, they have to know some time, right? Oh, forgive me, Lucy. I feel like such a coward for writing this stupid little thing.

I hovered over the writing and all the lines that I had crossed out. How many times must I write this stupid thing over? I yelled. Lucy was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up just to talk to her, I mean, I know she wouldn't grow furious over the fact that I woke her…but I don't feel like—dear Aslan! It feels like so many things have gone wrong in the last two weeks. I really wish to marry Lucy quickly. I'm sometimes afraid that I'll lose her someway like I almost did a month ago to her stepmother. I almost lost her when Katarina poured that poison into Lucy's goblet—and Lucy almost lost me. It's like she' half of me, if I _had lost _her, then I wouldn't know how to be normal again. I just care too much sometimes. I think Aslan should've called me _King Edmund the Caring. _I laughed to myself at the thought. I was more just than caring.

I heard my bedroom door open. I wiped my quill, closed my ink and hid that letter in the drawer of my desk. Lucy was squinting as she walked up to me. "What are you still doing up this late?" she asked, placing her hands on my shoulders. I took hold of her hands.

"I can't sleep. I have too many thoughts in my head." I whispered. She smiled. "Why are you awake?"

Lucy pulled up a stool and sat next to me. "I woke up from a dream again." She answered. I pulled her closer to me as she was shutting her eyes. "I—saw—m-my parents." She yawned. "I wanted to come here—I—I'm so tired."

"Alright, come on Lu, I'll stay with you for a while at least until you fall back asleep." I told, lifting her up into my arms. She put one arm around my neck and dropped her head onto my chest as she fell asleep.

I came into her room and placed her under her covers and sat next to her, stroking her cheek as she slept. "If only you knew how I felt," I muttered, under my breath. I loved her to death and would die for her. She knew I loved her—but she didn't probably think about _how much_ I loved her. After half an hour, I retreated back to my own room and dropped on my bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, I heard shouting and arguing coming from the hall. I got out of bed and went out quickly to see what was happening and who was yelling at each other. It was Lucy and Katarina. Lucy turned to me, tears forming in her eyes. She stormed past me, causing me to stumble. I heard her bedroom door slam shut. I glared at Katarina. "What in the name of Aslan did you say to her?" I growled. Katarina was about to speak but her father appeared. "Answer, woman!"

"How dare you treat my daughter like a dog!"

"She is one! Answer my question!" I demanded. Katarina showed pure hatred and revenge through her expressions as she spoke.

"She does not deserve all of this. I told her you said you despised her and never wanted to marry her." Katarina snapped.

"What the devil were you thinking?!" I yelled, fiercely. She drew back. "Have you no compassion for Lucy? How can you say things like that right in front of her when you know they're a fallacy?!"

It was always the same devilish thing that came out from her. I was sick and tired of her bringing Lucy—my darling, down! This was the last I would hear of this. I would sentence Katarina and her father to death on my soil. "You and your father will be immediately sentenced to death for this harassment and violence." I said. I left them standing in the middle of the hallway as I too, slammed my bedroom door shut. I yelled out in anger as I tore a painting off the wall and smashed a vase at the same wall. I knocked things off my desk and slammed my fists down on to the wood. This had gone far enough. Today, Katarina and her father would die! I looked up at the mirror—and could only see a king who was foolish. I tore the crown off from my head and threw it on the floor. The clanking and the cluttering echoed. I felt tears fall from my eyes. Why did I deserve this? I thought. What have I done wrong?

It was evening by the time I chose to step out of my bedchamber. I knocked on Lucy's door. "_Leave me alone, Edmund."_ She snapped. "_I don't want to see you." _

"Lucy," I started.

"_JUST LEAVE ME BE!" _she screamed. I backed away and left her alone. I went to the armor closet and took out my sword. Katarina and her father will die.

They had been in Parliament—being charged for treason. It had gone on all afternoon. I hadn't bothered appearing in front of them. I finally showed there. "Your Majesty, they have been found guilty of attempting murder, adultery, and other terrible things." A faun stated. I nodded and my glare went over to Katarina—that whore.

"You and your father will die tonight." I snarled. Katarina lowered her head and nodded. She herself was guilty. She knew all the wrong she had portrayed in my kingdom and accepted her punishment. They were led to the court yard outside where a ring of fire surrounded us as I gave the sword to the executioner. Katarina's hands were tied behind her as were her father's. The executioner nodded. "Any last words?" the executioner asked Katarina.

"Edmund, tell Lucy that I'm so sorry for everything. Tell her she will be a wonderful Queen and tell her that what I said this morning was all a lie." She told. I nodded. "Aslan, please beseech me." She sobbed. I shut my eyes as the blade cut four times through her neck.

The King said nothing to me. He just looked at me and bowed before leaving this earth. It took two whacks with the sword before his head was off. I stood there for a long time, staring as their blood spilled out of their bodies. I went back inside and saw Lucy in the hallway, staring out the window facing the courtyard where Katarina and her father were executed. She saw me and ran up to me. I wrapped my arms around her. "It's over." I whispered, as she sobbed. I rocked her back and forth gently.

"I thought it was never going to end." She said, softly. "What did she say to you?"

"She said to me to apologize for everything she said and did to you. She also said that everything she told you this morning about me was a lie." I responded. Lucy sighed and I wiped her tears.

"I forgive all that she asked repentance for." Lucy said. I smiled and so did she. "We all make mistakes. Even though Katarina chose the worst mistakes that ruined her soul,"

"Yes, so that is true, darling." I added. Lucy kissed me. It was gentle and quick. "Let's get something to eat." I said. She nodded and we went to the great hall where there was a feast held. Lucy and I sat next to each other. I secretly took her hand under the table and began intertwining my fingers with hers. I saw her cheeks go red. Susan was sitting next to Rôderan.

Lucy and I quietly talked of our marriage and where it would take place. She didn't want a very large wedding—'Just family,' she said to me. I smiled. "So, have you—Your Majesty—chosen a day to be wed?" a centaur spoke up. The whole hall fell silent.

"And when did you decide to tell us?" Rôderan teased. Lords, dukes, fauns and my family laughed. I felt slightly embarrassed. Lucy smiled.

"I don't know yet." I replied. "When the wedding will be,"

Rôderan snorted and Peter laughed. I left the dinner hall. Lucy followed. I stopped at the window and sat on the window sill. "Edmund? What's wrong? They were only teasing you," she said, softly and stroking my arms.

"I know—but, it's just not how I wanted them to react."

Lucy smiled and I stood up. "How about taking a nap, eh? I'm exhausted." I suggested. Lucy nodded and we went separately to our rooms and slept. I could only expect the worst for tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

A Cinderella in Narnia:

Chapter Twenty-one

_Hey I am so terribly sorry for the extremely long delay! I was grounded again because my grades were slowly slipping again. I had exams and whatnot so now; I finally chose to update this story. I know the last chapter was kind of a disappointment and my apologies for that. (I'm not that good for writing points-of-views for guys (lol =). I have decided that this is not going to be the last chapter. I will continue it a little bit further. If the end is enjoyable I might make a sequel but I don't know yet how I'm going to finish off this story. Now…onwards…_

So many thoughts raced in as soon as maids came in to get me ready for my wedding. I couldn't believe that today I was actually getting married to a King…not just any king, my king of Narnia! My head was pounding like mad. Susan came in to greet me. "Oh, I can't believe you're getting married." She exclaimed, giving me a hug. I smiled.

"I can't either." I responded. She got me out of bed and the maids dressed me and did my hair perfect. I wore a headdress on top of my head that was curled. It was silver and made of leaves. It was pure elegant. Edmund had had it made for me. "You look wonderful!" Susan cried, as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Edmund will absolutely love you. He won't be able to resist the sight of you."

We both laughed heartily. "What about you and Rôderan?" I inquired. "When is your wedding?"

"He hasn't proposed yet." Susan whispered. I scoffed.

"He must soon! I know he will tonight. I just have the most wonderful feeling that he will." I told her. She smiled weakly. Peter knocked. "Are you decent?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He came in and smiled. "How's Edmund?" I asked. Peter sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"He is very well. Mostly anticipating for you to come and greet him, and wondering what you will wear. You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you, Peter." I said, kissing him on the cheek. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Will I still be your little sister?"

"Of course!" Peter exclaimed. "You know that Susan and I both love you. Now go on and see Edmund. He is waiting for you."

I skipped out of my bedroom happily. "Edmund!" I called. He stepped out of his room when he heard me call for him. He smiled brightly. "You look—"

"Breathtaking?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Amazing," he finished. Edmund wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. If anyone had seen, they'd be wondering why we kissed before our wedding ceremony. Most people in Narnia thought it improper to kiss before the wedding. To Edmund, it did not matter. I didn't mind either. We pulled apart. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I answered. I was to enter after Edmund with Aslan since my father was not here. Aslan, too, would pronounce me Queen of Narnia. I was horrified at becoming Queen of Narnia. Edmund had told me not worry about anything. I tried not to, but it was so hard to relax. The palms of my hands were sweating as I came up to the tall mahogany doors to the great hall. It was silent. They were waiting for Edmund and me. Edmund came next to me and smiled. "You'll be fine, Lucy. I'm here." Edmund whispered. I stepped aside away from the doors as they opened for Edmund. He glanced at me and I could only nod. Aslan strode down the halls as he stood next to me after Edmund left. "Have courage, dear one. Everything will be good." Aslan spoke. His words entered me like sun shining powerfully on my back. It relaxed me and I took a deep breath as the doors opened. Edmund stood by his throne as I gracefully walked beside Aslan. Everybody stared at me. It seemed like an endless sea of millions of eyes just watching you, waiting for you to do something or say something embarrassing. Aslan nudged my hand in reassurance as I came up the steps to Edmund. He grinned at me. I saw Peter at Edmund's side and Susan was at mine.

"Everyone may be seated." Aslan called. They all obeyed. Edmund and I took hands. "You have come here to witness the marriage of your King and his bride."

I could only hear my heart pounding furiously as Aslan spoke aloud the marriage vows and as Edmund and I repeated them. "…_I now pronounce you man and wife, King and Queen of Narnia." _Aslan's voice said. Edmund kissed me and lifted me off the ground. Everything seemed to calm when Edmund kissed me. Our guests cheered and whistled. We pulled away at the same time smiling at one another. I was panting as he put me down.

There was a ball after our wedding late into the evening. I had been offered several dances and refused all except for Edmund's. Edmund and I went to the middle of a long table and ate delicious meals. There was mutton, honey-dipped scones, chocolate covered strawberries, ham, trays and trays of vegetables, fruits, desserts and other delicacies that I enjoyed greatly. Edmund poured me a glass of wine. "How are you this evening, my queen?" he asked.

"I am wonderful, thank you." I answered. I drank some wine and finished my dessert plate. A man wearing a black cloak and suit came up to us at the table. I saw Edmund clench his jaw and fists.

"Forgive me for the interruption, your majesties, I was hoping for a dance from Her Majesty." The man told. I looked at Edmund who shook his head at me.

"I—"

"No," Edmund snapped.

"Edmund!" I whispered. He pulled me outside to the balcony. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't want you to dance with him. There's something eerie about this fellow. I haven't seen him before. I know everyone in Narnia. I just haven't seen this one before."

"Ed," I started. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

He kissed me once more before retreating back inside. I had agreed to dance with the man—whoever he was. "May I ask for a name, sir?" I inquired. He chuckled.

"My name—I cannot say here."

"Why ever not?" I asked.

"If I told you, you would have listened to your husband to stay away from me."

"Who are you?" I hissed. While Edmund was distracted, the man put his hand over my mouth and pulled me and dragged me out of the great hall and the sea of people. I screamed as loud as I could but no one seemed to hear. I tried biting the man but he smacked me. "LET ME GO!" I yelled, as he hauled me onto his black horse. "EMDUND!" I screamed, as loud as my lungs would let me. The man tied rag around my mouth to keep me from yelling. Before we could get to the gates, the centaurs had already closed them. "Let the Queen lose." Orieus demanded. The man took off in the other direction and went out another gate. An alarm was raised at once.

"You will not speak or utter a word. I will cut out your tongue if you do, my Queen." The man growled. I was scared out of my wits. I should have listened and trusted Edmund and not my own instincts. Who knows what will happen to me! I thought. I felt sick to my stomach. "Sir, I am not feeling well at all. I am feeling rather sick." I exclaimed. The man scoffed at me and yanked me down off his black horse.

"I thought I told you not to speak!" the man growled. "But—since you are not feeling well, I suppose you must say something as a warning. Bread should settle the sickness. Here it is for you."

He gave me a slice of bread. It tasted awful. I spit it out as I nearly choked. "Watch yourself now." The man hissed. I shivered as I bit the slice of dry bread. I really wished Edmund would hurry.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

The man stopped working. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Edmund will come for me before we can reach out of Narnia." I snapped back. The man smacked me and I fell on my palms and knees. I was sobbing.

"If he comes around, I will murder him. If he dares to rescue you in the middle of the night, I shall return to Cair Paravel and I will kill him in his slumber." The man snarled. I could only nod and obey him. I didn't want to lose Edmund. I almost lost him to Katarina when she poisoned him. Edmund willingly took my goblet and now I am willingly ready to be kidnapped just so he doesn't end up being murdered. "Time to go, your majesty." He cackled, hauling me once more on his horse. We were off again to the wilderness. The air got cold and frigid. The whole time I kept my thoughts on Edmund. He was probably devastated. _I love you Edmund. _I thought, feeling tears fall slowly. "I am of Archenland, I am here to avenge my father and sister." The man who held me captive spoke. "I heard of what King Edmund had done to them so I came and am now seeking revenge against you Narnians. The only way is to take you and murder you as my sister would have done."

"How dare you? How can you be like your sister? Do you wish to end your life like hers?"

"My life will not end like hers…trust me."

_Trust me. Trust me, Edmund. I'll be alright. _I could hear myself saying. I scoffed. "It will. I shall make it so."

"You mustn't speak so boldly, Queen Lucy."

"Do not call me by my name, sir…Prince of Archenland."

The man riding stopped. "H-how—"

"Well, your father was king, was he not?"

"Y-yes, he was. How long did it take you to figure out who I was?"

"After you spoke of the King and Katarina,"

"You are clever. But, not clever enough for me to release you, I am afraid."

I sighed. We continued riding till dawn and we heard several horses and yelling about a few miles behind us. How could we not have heard them before? The prince of Archenland turned his horse around to see Narnians not far behind us. "Damn the Narnians!" he roared. We picked up in full speed and rode into the city in Archenland. I yelped as he pulled me off by my hair and to the main doors of his castle. Why was there so much trouble occurring to me? What had I done wrong? "Where are you taking me?" I exclaimed. "Let me go at once!"

"Shut up!" the prince of Archenland growled, forcing me to sit on a chair after we entered inside. "I am going to murder Edmund as soon as he walks through that door. If you dare run, I shall burn you."


	22. Chapter 22

A Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Twenty-two

The Prince of Archenland had stormed up the stairs and had not returned at all. It was my chance to escape. Would I dare? There were guards walking about and maids…courtiers and other royals. I felt my palms sweat as I wiped them on my coronation dress. My knees were shaking slightly. It was my chance. _GO LUCY! _I screamed in my head. I stood up and ran out of the room when there was no one there. I ran down the halls panting and making sure no one was following me at all. I ran out a door that was at the end of the hall way. I ran down the gravel path. Where was I to go? Someone grabbed hold of me and I shrieked. "Sshh, Lucy! Lucy!" the voice cried, as the person pulled me down. "Follow me," he whispered. I obeyed. My new captor or, was he a rescuer, led me out of the city and to a small meadow inside a forest. "Are you alright?" he asked, not removing his cloak.

"Who are you? I have had enough surprises!" I yelled, about to run off. He grabbed my arm and spun me around until I hit him. I couldn't even see the man's eyes. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"Rescuing you," he answered. "If I told you who I was, that prince would know. He has spies everywhere. His Majesty King of Narnia has asked for me to bring you home."

"Oh, then, I suppose you are not here to return me to the Prince of Archenland?" I inquired. I could somehow make out a small smile across my rescuer's face.

"No, I am not. I would never do such a ridiculous thing."

"Edmund," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close to him. "I knew you'd come."

"If anyone asks, I am a humble servant of the King." Edmund whispered. I nodded and we got onto his chestnut colored horse and rode into the main city of Archenland. As we came into the city, Edmund purchased me a dark cloak and ordered me to put it on. "Ed, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you last night."I whispered, sitting behind him. He sighed.

"I forgive you, just be more careful please, especially when I'm not around." He whispered back. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his horse was led through the city. We heard uproar and shouting coming from the castle that was two miles behind us. "By the lions' mane, they know you've escaped. Hang on tight." Edmund growled. I tightened my grip around him and he ordered his horse into a full gallop. I yelped slightly as he took off. His hood remained in its place. Women screamed and men pushed their wives, daughters and children out of our way as we raced down the dirt road. "Move!" Edmund yelled, at a group of people. Nine guards had stopped us with their spears and Edmund's horse stood on his hinds legs. I shrieked and our hoods fell off revealing who we were. Edmund went the other way. We were trapped. All the city gates were closed and guards were surrounding the whole city. The Prince of Archenland greeted us as though we were laughingstock when he came to the market square. "Welcome back, Lucy. I was watching you from my library window, wondering how long it would take you to escape. Now you have allowed me to capture Edmund as well."

Edmund's horse twitched as he stomped his foot and snorted. I kept my arms wrapped around Ed's waist. "Let us go. We are of higher rank than you. You have no right to capture us." Edmund growled. The Prince of Archenland laughed…more like cackled at us.

"You forget, King Edmund, when you murdered my father and sister, I had every right after to become King of Archenland." The prince exclaimed. Townspeople jeered at Edmund and me.

"Burn them!" one screamed at us. "Burn them alive!"

"They don't deserve to live!" another called. How were they so cruel? How could they be like this? I thought. The prince summoned the people to silence. My heart was pounding. I was in constant fear even thought Edmund was right beside me. What would happen to us? Would the prince burn us? Would he be merciful? "Edmund, please, go the other way." I whispered. He shook his head. "Please," I begged. Edmund took hold of my hand and kissed it. He turned his horse around and put his horse into a canter down the path once more. The prince was screaming at guards to run after us and chase us. "Hang on," Edmund whispered, as we jumped a log that was ahead. I almost lost balance and fell off. Edmund caught me. Storm clouds moved in from the west. We heard thunder. We came to the main gates and ran out of them. His horse made it to the Narnian forest. When we came there, it was dusk and it began to rain. "Ed—I—I'm so t-t-tired." I yawned. I could feel myself falling off the horse. Edmund got off and caught me before I landed on my back. "Lucy, stay awake. Please. We're almost home." Edmund whispered, lifting me on his horse. He got on behind me and we rode quietly through our forest. I had fallen asleep and leaned against Edmund. It was a bit uncomfortable of course. I was woken up when we waded through freezing cold water. I shrieked as I woke up. Edmund could only laugh. "Calm down, it's just a river. I crossed this way already once." Ed told. I was shivering and felt a vine grab my ankle. I screamed as I was pulled down from Ed's grip.

"LUCY!"

I was dragged under. Was this a cursed lake? I heard a splash above me as Ed dove in. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up. Oh, the trouble that happened to me. I was sick and tired of always getting myself into the worst situations. We landed on moist dirt panting. His horse had disappeared. I could barely make out Edmund's figure next to me. I could hear him breathing. "Are you alright, Lu?" he asked, taking hold of my hand. His hand was trembling with cold.

"Ye—yes, I'm fine. Thanks, again,"

"You're welcome, my queen."

Edmund sat up straight when the moonlight came into view. We were in a meadow. It was the meadow where Edmund proposed to me! Edmund took hold of my hand and we got up. "Shouldn't we stay here tonight?" I exclaimed. Edmund chuckled.

"Cair Paravel isn't that far from here. If a gryphon can fly in ten minutes, and I watching you fall from the sky, then I'm positive we can make it in fifteen minutes." Edmund told. I could only laugh.

I remembered when I fell off the gryphon. It was frightening yet, intriguing all the same. "Alright, alright!" I whined. We walked through the forest for about ten minutes until we came to a field. I could see the lights of Cair Paravel. Ed was right…as always. We ran across the field to dry ourselves. I spun around until I was dizzy and sick to my stomach. Edmund caught me before I fell. I ended up pulling him down with me. I didn't feel very lady-like when I did. "S-sorry," I said. He pushed hair out of my eyes.

"What for? We're married."

I blushed furiously. Edmund kissed me softly. I pulled away. "Let's go back."

He got up and pulled me up. We ran to the gates of Cair Paravel rather quickly. By the time we made it, my knees were about to buckle. I was shaking from exhaustion. "C-c-can't b-breathe!" I exclaimed. Orieus opened the gates for us. Many creatures ran up to us and asked us if we were alright. Edmund sent them off, telling them to make things ready for us. He had even offered to carry me the rest of the way up the stairs.

"I can walk, Ed." I teased. He rolled his eyes. Susan and Peter came running down the hall when they saw us.

"LUCY!" Susan cried, wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, thank Aslan you're safe!"

Edmund was leaning against the wall, out of breath and sweating. "Are you alright, Ed?" Peter asked. Edmund nodded and walked into his bedroom. I followed him.

"Luc, leave him to rest." Peter said.

"He's my husband, not yours."

I came into Edmund's room and saw him lying on his bed. I shut the door behind me. "Ed?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he inquired. "Come here, Lu."

I sat next to him on his bedside as he stroked my arms. "Get some sleep." He whispered. "Make sure that—S-susan and Pete are with—y-you."

"Good night, Edmund." I whispered, kissing him on his lips. I stroked his arm and left quietly. Susan was already in bed when I came to our room. I put on my nightdress quietly. I wanted to be with Edmund. Why couldn't I be with him? We were married for Aslan's sake! I slid out of my room again and returned to Edmund's room and crawled under his bed sheets. To you, it may have seemed awkward…but, as I have said before, we're married. It's not like I was planning anything inappropriate. Edmund stirred slightly and rolled on his side, his back facing me. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from getting too loud. I then rolled on my side facing away from Edmund and staring out the window. The moon was full and there were millions of stars out.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sshh, Peter you'll wake them!" _I could hear Susan whisper. We heard them whispering above us. I opened my eyes and saw Susan trying not to giggle. Peter was holding in his laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Edmund woke up.

"L-lucy?" he asked. I took hold of his hand. He glowered at Peter. "Why are you here?"

"We just came to check up on you to make sure no one tried to kid-nap Lucy." Peter answered, pinching Edmund's cheek. Edmund had smacked Peter's hand away. Susan urged Peter out of the room, stating to him that we were fine now.

Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. "When did you come in?" he whispered, as I leaned back against him.

"Last night after you had fallen asleep," I answered. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure everyone is in the Great Hall already."

"Let's have breakfast elsewhere!" Edmund whined. "Please?"

"Shouldn't I be begging you?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. I retreated to my own room to change. Today was a beautiful morning to head out. I had agreed to go with Ed. We came out simultaneously and wearing same colored clothing. It was only a coincidence in my head. A female faun had packed us breakfast and we rode our horses to the beachside. It was delicious. I hadn't said a word to Edmund the entire time. "Lucy?" he inquired.

"Hm?"

"Now that we're married, you know what the Parliament is going to ask of us." Edmund told, quietly. I dropped my fork. "T-to,"

"Please, Ed, I don't want to hear that right now. I know we've been together for some time and married yesterday, but please all I ask is that you do not force me into producing an heir. Not now! We're both too young." I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did! Edmund, we are fifteen years old! I don't care if we're married and are of royal blood, we're too young. It's not civil!"

"Lucy, calm down, I know we're fifteen years old! I didn't mean _right now_. I meant when the time is right for the both of us!" Edmund yelled. "Can't you at least listen until I explain the whole matter?"

I felt tears blur my vision. They weren't tears of hurt, but of anger. "Well, what if I chose not to listen?"

"Lucy," Edmund started. "Don't start that."

"Start what?"

"Being all rebellious," he responded, "It's unpleasant!"

"It's unpleasant for me to hear you say we need to produce a male heir as soon as we've been married!" I scowled. Edmund buried his head into his hands.

I stood up and stormed back to Cair Paravel. "How can he be like that?" I whispered to myself. "Why does he so badly want a son all of a sudden?!"

I refused to listen to such awful nonsense. I would not have it.


	23. Chapter 23

A Cinderella in Narnia: Chapter Twenty-Three

I had felt terrible. I shouldn't have yelled at Edmund like I did. I didn't mean to, it's just I'm too young to be a mother. I can't do it. I was scared. The Prince of Archenland had declared war on us and now our country was under siege. How could Edmund seriously think about having children now? I would talk to Ed and forgive him. I can't hold grudges on people; it's hard for me to. "Edmund?" I asked, knocking lightly on his room door one evening. He had opened it and let me in. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have." I spoke, as we both sat on separate chairs. Ed wasn't wearing his crown. He was just in a simple tunic, as if he was going to do yard or house work. He was quiet. Did he not want me to be here? I stood up and was about to leave. "Don't—leave just—yet, Lucy." He said, standing up and walking over to me. "Come with me."

He held my hand as he pulled me onto his balcony. The moon was rising over the ocean horizon. There was a cold wind tonight and there were many stars out. "I really didn't know how else to tell it to you." He told. We sat on a soft couch and he pulled my legs on to his lap. I dropped my head on to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"When do you suppose the Prince's attack will come?" I asked, in half whisper. Ed stroked my back, trying to keep me warm from the attacking cold.

"I don't know. When he comes, promise me you'll get out of here as quick as you can?"

"I'm staying here." I snapped. "You can't make me go. I'm the cause of all this! He wants me!"

"Which is why you have to go," Ed whispered, biting his lip. "Luc, please!"

I pulled him to a kiss. "I'll go with you to battle." I whispered.

"NO!" Edmund cried. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BATTLE!"

"The Narnians are my people too. They need both of our courage and strength!"

"Oh Aslan have mercy on your soul! Why are you saying this to me? Do you know how much you are scaring me? What if you get badly injured?"

"I've been whipped ten times in my life, Edmund. I have suffered heat in the blazing summer when I had to plow a five-acre field. I have suffered beating from a group of boys in the city and I've fallen off a gryphon in mid-air. I know how to handle a sword and a bow." I told. "I am going with you."

Edmund had tears. "Lucy, no! Please. You can't do this. I am not allowing any woman into battle."

I wrapped my arms around him. My heart was pounding furiously and my head was spinning. "I caused this mess and I'm helping to fix this. You'd be stupid if you would not let me help mend the wounds."

"You are staying at my side the whole time. If I lose you, I will never forgive myself."

I kissed him. "I love you Edmund."

"I love you more than the stars in the heavens and even Narnia herself." Edmund whispered. Just that sent chills down my spine. I was thinking to myself that how come I deserved all this goodness? I'm just one person! Of course, I was grateful. I just was so confused. After all that had happened to me, why would I be granted and blessed with so many loving people and a husband who loves me to the end of the world? I'm sure there are other girls just like me out there who don't even have a chance of marrying the man who they love or fight their way to freedom like I did and out of their parent's evil grip—or perhaps even changing the heart of an evil step-sister. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. I was lucky, I said to myself, just pure lucky. "Ed?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"How come all this happened to me? Why did Aslan choose me?" I asked, as Ed pushed a strand of brown hair behind my ear again. He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Everything happens for a reason. Some of it, we can't understand now but we will when we go home to Aslan one day."

I smiled. "Yes, you are quite right, per se."

"Tomorrow, we shall have a sword duel. Let us see how skilled you are." Ed said, after kissing the top of my head. I laughed.

"I'll whip you." I laughed.

"Not if I whip you first!"

I stood up and Edmund tackled me to the floor. He began tickling me so hard. "No! Ed! D-d-don't!" I said, laughing and rolling on my side. My knees were scrunched up to my stomach as I tried defending myself from Ed. "PETER!" I yelled. He came running in with a sword and sulked as he saw Edmund just tickling me. "Peter, help me!"

"I give you permission, King Edmund, to tickle her as long as you like."

"NO!" I screamed, laughing. I shrieked and got up running. Edmund chased after me down the halls of Cair Paravel. I hid behind a pillar when I heard him coming. I had goose bumps and chills as the thrill enlightened me. "Come on, Lucy, I know you're here. You can't hide from me." Edmund told. I held my breath. My shadow was revealed as the moon gleamed its light through a window that was next to me. I could just see Edmund smirk as he said "Hmmm,"

I shut my eyes and shrieked when Edmund grabbed hold of my waist. "Mercy, Your Eminence!" I cried, as Edmund wrapped his arms around me from behind. I kicked the air and tried so hard to break free. "Release your queen at once!"

"Nope! Never!"

"Your Majesty, my lord! I beg of you!" I cried, putting on an act. Edmund hauled me along with him and we were both laughing. We stumbled and fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh, Lucy, I love you."

"You've already announced that."

Edmund frowned. "You're supposed to say 'I love you too, Edmund.'"

Instead, I kissed him. He smiled. If something bad happened in battle, it would ruin one of us. There was a ninety-five percent chance that it was going to be me. I had a feeling. "And, I don't sound that high-pitched, Ed." I said, after our kiss.

"Do too,"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

I sighed. He always loved to tease me. I shoved him playfully and he shoved me back. "MILORD! MILADY! He has come! The Prince of Archenland is here!" a lord shouted, running insanely through the hallway. Edmund grabbed my hand and we took off running outside to see him sitting on his black horse with a menacing glare. "Good evening, King Edmund, Queen Lucy. I trust you two are well? Considering your accounts through the horrible terrain of Archenland?"

Edmund was grinding his teeth with his jaw clenched tightly. "I don't need flattery, Prince."

"I was speaking with sarcasm." The prince of Archenland laughed. He jumped down from his horse and slowly walked up to us chuckling. Edmund moved in front of me and we slowly backed away. Orieus and his fellow centaurs came out and were ready if an attack came. The Prince of Archenland suddenly grabbed me from behind Edmund and pulled me to him as he put a dagger on my throat.

"Stay your weapons, centaur!" the prince growled. "Stay your weapons or lose your Queen."

"No!" Edmund yelled.

The Prince tightened his hold and pushed the dagger further. I was panting and gasping for breath. "Edmund," I mouthed. "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head at me. "Release her. You have no right in this land." Edmund snarled.

"Tell your centaurs to lower their weapons and I will release your lovely wife."

Edmund glanced at Orieus and his men. They obeyed and the Prince of Archenland pushed me to Edmund who caught me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head as my arms were trembling. "Go inside," he whispered. I shook my head again. "Go, now!"

"Aw, come on; let her fight like a man!" the Prince cackled. "Birinsir, bring me an extra sword."

Birinsir was a dark ghastly looking man. I will never forget his face. He had scars on both cheeks and he looked like a crow. He glared at me and handed me a sword. Edmund gripped my shoulders fiercely. "Don't do this!" he exclaimed. "Let me instead."

I was frightened and thought I had no strength left to do this. "Let me."

He shook his head. "Lucy, if you die, I will never forgive myself and I will murder myself for watching you die alone." Edmund hissed.

"Edmund, your people need you more than they need me."

"But I need you at my side to help me rule _our _people." He pleaded. "When I married you, you became Queen of Narnia. You have a task to do."

"I am doing my task now. I am willing to die for my people…and you. Let me go."

Ed pulled me inside and gave me armour. (So you can picture what it looks like, it looks like the one Prince Caspian wore in the movie PC by the way )

"Please, swear to me that you'll be careful. If you need help I'll be right here and I'll come and finish him off for you." Edmund said, pushing a strand of brown hair behind my ear. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

I kissed him. He lifted me up and spun me around. We pulled away panting. "I'll be okay. I love you, Ed."

"I love you, too."

We headed out and as we stepped out, the Archenland army jeered and shouted crude things at us that I will most certainly not repeat here. "Be careful."

I nodded and the Prince of Archenland mockingly bowed to me. I scoffed at him. He struck first. He swung his sword around his back and gouged it at me. I blocked him and swung my sword directly at his neck. He flung back, landing on the dirt. The Prince of Archenland stood up fiercely and attacked me again more violently. He was inches away from cutting my side but I moved in the nick of time and swung my sword at his back. I had missed terribly. His men laughed at me and said some rude things again. "Come on, fight like a man!" he growled, knocking me to the ground. I landed painfully on my back. I got up quickly and panted as we glowered at each other.

"I am no man!" I exclaimed, panting. My expression must've been blood-thirsty because Archenland soldiers backed away as I attacked the prince with anger that I could never have shown before. I made him lose his sword and he dropped on his knees. I placed my sword on his neck.

"Queen Lucy, you have beat me in this duel."

"How dare you call meby my name?" I growled. The prince began sniggering and then cackling. He knocked me off my feet and once again I landed on my back. It hurt even more this time. He caught my sword and came down at me and was about to pierce me in the chest when Edmund blocked him with two swords. I looked up and rolled out from underneath. "Edmund!" I cried, as the prince's sword smacked Ed on his waist. Edmund had flown backwards and got up clutching his waist.

"KILL THEM ALL!" the prince screamed at his army. They obeyed at began to attack the Narnians. "LUCY!" Edmund tossed me a sword and I caught it. I had killed several men. Two tried to tear the skirt of my dress.

"I don't think so!" I growled, stabbing one man in the stomach. I couldn't see Edmund anywhere. "EDMUND!" I called. "EDMUND!"

One man jumped at me. I shrieked and ran my sword through him and he landed on top of me dead. I was gasping as I shoved the corpse off me and pulled my sword out. Orieus galloped up to me and pulled me on his back. "Take me to Edmund!" I exclaimed. He obeyed. I jumped off him as he continued galloping. I ran over to Edmund who was covered in blood.

"ED!" I exclaimed. He looked at me weakly and fell to the grown. "NO!" I screamed. "EDMUND NO!" I dropped next to him, removed his helmet as he was coughing and began to cry.

"G-get—out of here. I-i-it's hopeless."

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" I screamed at him. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

I saw him take his last breath. "EDMUND!" I sobbed. The Prince of Archenland laughed at me from behind us. "You killed him!"

"So I did. I'm glad you took the time to notice!" the prince mocked. He flung his sword at me and I blocked him. I cried out in pain as he cut my waist. I fell on the ground, clutching my side just as Edmund had done. I looked over at his body and shut my eyes for a few brief seconds. "Get up!" the prince growled, kicking my back.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH PEOPLE BEATING ME!" I screamed, jolting up—not feeling any pain in my side anymore and I found myself ramming into the prince of Archenland. He fell to the ground with a groan and me pinning him down. My sword was at his neck.

Everyone had stopped fighting as they watched me. The prince was frightened by me. He laughed again and pushed me off him. The fighting resumed. The prince was so ready to pierce my heart once more. Another sword had gone through from behind him. He gasped and blinked twice with his mouth hanging open. He fell to his knees revealing my rescuer. It was Edmund with a glare that I had never seen him wear across his face. The prince tried to speak. "F-f-f-forgive—me." He uttered and then fell. The rest of the Archenland army fled in fear. Narnians cheered. Edmund was panting. He pulled me up, kissed me and spun me around. After our kiss, he said, "You are one skilled warrior."

I smiled and laughed out of breath. "I thought—you died." I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I heard your cry." He whispered. "Aslan gave me a choice."

I sighed with relief and flung my arms around Edmund after I dropped my blood-stained sword on the ground. This was a sudden battle and a quick one at that. But, it was not planned and unnoticed. He lifted me up and carried me inside. "You need a bath." He whispered.

"So do you. You're dripping with sweat." I said, laughing. He smiled and put me down as we came to my room. I gasped in pain as I clutched my side. The wound.

"Lucy, what is it?" Edmund asked.

"The wound—it's bleeding too much!"

From then on, all voices were distant. I had not remember anything.


	24. Chapter 24

A Cinderella in Narnia

Chapter Twenty-four

_A/N: I am soo sorry for the extremely long delay in writing this story. ='( I didn't mean to wait on this for so long. First of all, I would like to give a __**HUGE**__ thank you for LucyCrewe11 for making an awesome fan-video for this story! Thanks a bunch! And of course, reviewing all the chapters since the start. You've been great help to me =) and everyone else who has reviewed! _

_It's almost the end too! A few more chapters and this story will be finished. Now…enjoy =) _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I remembered hitting the ground with excruciating pain on my waist. Blood had been rushing out too quickly and I was short of breath. Was I dying? I didn't want to die. Not now. Maybe I should have listened to Edmund and stayed indoors for the battle. I felt so weak. I didn't want to hold on anymore. "…_Lucy, don't give up on me now…" _

Who was that? Oh…Edmund. Where was I? I was utterly confused. What had happened? Suddenly, I was dreaming.

_Edane sat tall and gracious on her chestnut mare as her new husband Leist followed her through the grassy fields. The grass, if you were to stand, went waist high for an average sized person. There was a gentle breeze through the air as they rode to the forest. Edane wanted to introduce her husband to her people. She had already met his. They were rough but kind. The women in his homeland were strong and powerful. They were the shield of the family and the men were the swords. _

_But, Edane and her people cared not for battles. The tree-folk whispered and sighed gaily through the trees and fields, oblivious to the surrounding world. Edane held her husband's hand reassuringly and smiled at him. "All will be well, my love." She said, almost melodically. Leist took her hand and kissed it. _

"_And so it shall." _

_They rode deep into the forest and came to a city made from the trees. There were mahogany and birch arches and light in the houses illuminated by the full silver moon. The King of the tree folk came out to greet his daughter. When he saw Leist, his eyes filled with bitterness. "What is this trouble you have brought here, my daughter?" _

"_This is my husband, Leist." Edane responded, with no fear. Leist had shifted uncomfortably in his saddle as the King glowered at him. "Father, please, do not begrudge him. He is a kind and honourable man."_

"_Edane, daughter of the King, you are banished forthwith from this kingdom of the tree-folk. You have married an enemy and can no longer return home." The King lulled, sullenly. Edane bit her lip, not wanting to cry. _

"_Father, please, he is different from others of his kind. I have met his people. They are—"_

"_I do not wish to hear more of you, woman. Away with you or I shall give a punishment so cruel, you will never forget it." He growled, making the trees tremble and a blast of wind blow through the leaves. _

_Edane responded with a nod and the two strode out of the city. The sun's last rays were falling over the western horizon. Past the woodlands and before the mountains was a land different than either of their homes. Leist had hoped to make it to that land before the last rays were gone. He knew that would be now impossible. _

_They came to an open meadow by nightfall and Leist made a fire to warm them from the chilling cold. Edane sat close to her husband who had an arm wrapped around her and warmed her. "I am so sorry things turned out horribly between my father, Leist. I had hoped it would have been better." She whispered. Leist cupped her chin and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. She pulled away. _

"_I expected him not to like me, but that does not matter. What matters is that I love you." He told her. She smiled warmly. _

_That night, they had also consummated their marriage. _

_ Late in the morning, Leist woke his wife. "Come, Edane, we must go. We do not want to delay our journey. When we were last in the mountains, I had talked to a landlord and he was willing to give us a home in Narnia." Leist said. "We can have a home between our own lands." _

_Edane smiled brightly again and stood up. "I would love that." She said. "Ever since I married you, my life as been filled with nothing but happiness,"_

"_I live to make you happy, my love." He said in return and kissed her. _

Slowly, I could feel myself stir and my eyes flutter open. How long had I been asleep for? I saw Edmund next to me asleep on a chair. Oh, poor Edmund…I felt bad for him. I took hold of his hand and he woke up immediately. "Lucy?" he asked. His eyes were red and cheeks stained with tear streaks.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him. Edmund ignored my question and wrapped his arms around me. He was relieved that I hadn't died.

"You were out for about a week." He responded, not letting go of me.

"That was a really long dream I had then." I said, to myself. Edmund released his hold of me and stared at me puzzled. "I dreamt of my parents. My mum wanted to introduce my father to her people but they rejected him. It was also the night they consummated their marriage." I explained. Edmund sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You have a lot to say after waking up from a gory battle, love." He joked. I rolled my eyes and my stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." I exclaimed. Edmund suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" I cried. He wouldn't stop laughing.

"I—I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I'll—have the m-m-maids bring you something." Edmund said, through laughter. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Oh, Edmund; I thought I'd never wake up to see you again." I told him.

"I though I'd never see you again either. The doctor said that once you wake up you still have to stay in bed to recover. You're not fully healed. But, I promise I'll be here to entertain you when I'm not at a meeting or something else." Edmund told. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that promise, Eddie." I teased. He sent me a look. I shrugged playfully and took hold of his hands.

"Don't call me Eddie. Okay?" he whined. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Two maids came in and brought us trays of lunch.

It was very satisfying after a week of sleep. I felt like I hadn't eaten in months to be honest. We ate in silence until Peter and Susan came bursting in through the door. Edmund stood up as they came. He got my tray out of their way. Susan flung her arms around me. "Oh, Lucy! We got so worried! We thought you wouldn't make it!" she cried. I hugged her back and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, Su." I said. She smiled and pulled away. Peter looked at his feet and walked up to me. He looked like he had been crying.

"Were you crying?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. I flinched as my wound stung when I lifted myself up.

"Sorry," he said, letting go of me gently. "And yes, I'll admit; I did cry."

"Ha! I knew it!" I exclaimed. He shook his head with a smile. We continued the rest of the day to talk about all that I've missed and what happened in Narnia. It felt good to be with everyone who I loved…especially Edmund.

…

_AN: I hope it didn't seem too rushed. But, I promise I'll try and update faster next time! _


	25. UP FOR ADOPTION NOTICE

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I haven't updated this in 2 almost 3 years…so; I'm putting _A Cinderella in Narnia _up for adoption. If any of you are interested, let me know and I will let you finish it. =) I posted a notice also on my profile for the Narnia section I have on there.

Lots of love~

TheTudorRoseQueen


End file.
